Harry Potter und die Traumträne
by Kemir
Summary: Harrys Erlebnisse nach dem fünten Schuljahr, eine Geschichte um düstere Geheimnisse und die geheimnisvolle Macht Liebe genannt. Was erwartet Harry in seinem sechsten Schuljahr und wieso ist er nicht mehr der einzige mit seltsamen Träumen?
1. Bittere Ferien

_Kapitel 1_

**Bittere Ferien**

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von JK Rowling (vielleicht inzwischen auch von Warner Brothers), allerdings gehört diese Geschichte allein mir. Sie wurde vor Jahren schon einmal unter dem Titel "Träume in Purpur" begonnen, hat aber lange bloß gelegen und nun erhebliche Veränderungen erfahren._

_Pairings: Hermione/Ron, weitere folgen_

_

* * *

_

Noch immer war der Sommer nicht nach Little Whining gekommen, am Himmel türmten sich graue Wolken auf und ein kräftiger Wind wehte durch den kleinen Ort. So manches Blatt fiel von den Bäumen während der Sturm an den Türen rüttelte. Obwohl es Hochsommer war, wagte sich kaum jemand vor die Tür, außer für die nötigsten Besorgungen. Fast schien es als hätte das Jahr sich dazu entschlossen den Sommer zu überspringen, um gleich vom Frühling in den Herbst überzugehen.

Im Ligusterweg lag ein schlanker, schwarzhaariger Junge im Haus mit der Nummer 4. Er war die ganzen Sommerferien über kaum aus seinem Zimmer gekommen, sicher waren seine Verwandten – die Dursleys – glücklich, dass Harry keinen Ärger machte, doch er verbrachte fast die ganze Zeit trübselig auf seinem Bett. Auch das ständige schlechte Wetter, über das sich sein Cousin Dudley fortwährend beklagte — weil er nicht mit seinen Freunden die Gegend unsicher machen konnte — störte ihn nicht.

Durch den Wind stieß der Fensterladen mehrmals lärmend gegen das Haus, nun krachte auch noch der Donner und es begann zu regnen. Ein weiteres Gewitter zog auf. Durch das Licht der Blitze hellte sich das Zimmer in unregelmäßigen Abständen auf, aber Harry ließ sich nicht ablenken und lag nur auf dem Bett. Ja, er wusste nun, warum er in den Sommerferien immer zu seinen schrecklichen Verwandten musste und es störte ihn auch nicht mehr, selbst im Fuchsbau hätte er sich nicht wohler gefühlt — seit Sirius nicht mehr lebte nahm Harry fast alles gleichgültig hin. Seinen Paten hatte er zwar kaum gekannt, dennoch hatte ihn der Tod des einzigen Menschen, den er noch wirklich lieben konnte, schwer gezeichnet.

Nachdem er nach Hause gekommen war hatte er die ersten Nächste immer wieder mit dem kleinen Spiegel, dem letzten Geschenk Sirius', zugebracht. Er hatte ihm etwas zugeflüstert, ihn angebrüllt (was Onkel Vernon mit lauten Schlägen gegen die Tür und einem "Gib endlich Ruhe, Junge!", quittierte) und ihm geschmeichelt, nur um einmal mit Sirius sprechen zu können — obwohl er wusste, dass es aussichtslos war, hatte er es immer wieder versucht.

Nach einigen Tagen ließ er auch das bleiben und machte zunächst sich selbst, dann wieder seinem Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore, schließlich Sirius und dann wieder sich selbst Vorwürfe für die schrecklichen Ereignisse in der Mysteriumsmsabteilung. Im Kampf gegen die Todesser – Diener des mächtigsten schwarzen Magiers aller Zeiten – war sein Pate zu Tode gekommen.

Es war einfach nicht zu glauben, auch seine Freunde schienen ihn vergessen zu haben, denn es kamen keine Briefe von ihnen. Sie hatten zwar auch gelitten, aber er war es doch, um den sich alles drehte! Spätestens seit er von der Prophezeiung wusste, die aussagte, dass er – Harry – es sein würde, der dereinst gegen Lord Voldemort antreten müsste, wusste er dies. Verdiente er denn nicht ein wenig Mitleid? Nein, sagte er ruckartig, Mitleid ändert gar nichts. Der einzige Gedanke, der hin und wieder sein eintöniges Dasein durchbrach war: Rache. Er wollte Bellatrix Lestrange und Lucius Malfoy und sie allesamt töten oder foltern, denn sie hatten ihm das wichtigste genommen, zuerst seine Eltern und schließlich seinen Paten. Dann besann er sich wieder, nur um einsam auf dem Bett zu liegen oder manchmal etwas zu essen.

Die Hoffnung auf Rache kam immer morgens über ihn, nach einem weiteren von schrecklichen Alpträumen geplagten Schlaf. Er sah sich wieder im Ministerium und Sirius im Duell mit Bellatrix Lestrange, er wollte seinem Paten etwas zurufen, ihn warnen, doch so oft er auch den Mund öffnete, es kam kein Wort heraus. Schließlich fiel Sirius wieder hinter den Schleier, ganz langsam, beinahe zärtlich und Harry wusste, dass er nie zurückkehren würde.

Auch an diesem Abend stand ihm mit Sicherheit wieder ein solcher Alptraum bevor, er war also auch nicht sehr erpicht darauf einzuschlafen. So lag er bis in die dunkelste Nacht da, dann hörte er plötzlich ein Kratzen am Fenster. Harry setzte sich auf, dann erblickte er eine große braune Eule vor dem Fenster. Er stand langsam auf und schlich zum Fenster, um es zu öffnen. Mit einem kalten Windstoß im Rücken flog die Eule herein, ihr kam aber eine Winzeule zuvor, die wild im Zimmer herum flatterte, hohe Töne fiepte und schließlich vor Hedwigs leerem Käfig landete. Seine eigene Schneeeule hatte sich kaum sehen lassen, scheinbar genoss sie seine Gesellschaft nicht sehr. Die Winzeule war natürlich Pig, sie gehörte seinem besten Freund Ron Weasley. Bester Freund?, fragte sich Harry, da hätte er sich aber früher melden können. Die große braune Eule beobachtete seelenruhig vom Schreibtisch, wie Harry Pig einen Brief vom Bein nahm, um sie schließlich in Hedwigs Käfig zu lassen. Nachdem er das Fenster wieder geschlossen hatte entfaltete er das Papier und begann die krakelige Schrift zu lesen:

_Hallo Harry,_

_hoffe es geht dir gut._

Sicher, Ron, dachte Harry, mir geht es blendend.

_Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich erst jetzt melde, aber ich war ganz schön beschäftigt. Vielleicht kannst du in der letzten Woche zu uns kommen? Mum wird Dumbledore mal fragen, Es wird sicher lustig._

Harry war langsam von Rons Brief genervt, keine Erwähnung Sirius', nichts was auf die schrecklichen Geschehnisse hindeutete, nur belangloses Gelaber. Und was bitte sollte "beschäftigt" heißen? Zudem bezweifelte Harry, dass es "lustig" werden würde.

_Aber nun zu etwas wichtigerem._

Wichtiger als was?, dachte Harry, als Voldemort vielleicht!

_Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es dir erzählen soll, aber du wirst es sowieso erfahren und besser jetzt als in Hogwarts. Obwohl sie wahrscheinlich nicht möchte, dass ich es dir sage, aber – ich bin ja dein Freund._

_Also, kurz und gut: Ich bin mit Hermione zusammen. Sie ist schon länger bei uns und, na ja, dann ist es einfach passiert. Aber bitte, schreib Hermione nicht, dass du es von mir weißt. Es ist sehr schön und ich hoffe du findest nach der Geschichte mit Chang letztes Jahr eine neue Freundin_

_Bye,_

_Ron_

Das sind ja tolle Neuigkeiten, dachte Harry eingeschnappt, meine Freunde vergnügen sich miteinander und denken nicht an mich, vergessen all das Leid, das Voldemort uns bringt und treiben was-weiß-ich-nicht alles.

Harry nahm der anderen Eule den Brief ab, sie setzte sich danach auch neben Hedwigs Käfig, aber Harry beachtete sie nicht, denn der zweite Brief war von Hermione. er überlegte kurz, ob er ihn einfach wegwerfen sollte, entschied sich aber doch dagegen und begann zu lesen:

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich kann mir vorstellen wie du dich fühlst._

"Kannst du nicht!", schrie Harry.

_Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich mich erst jetzt melde, aber in all der Hektik habe ich es einfach vergessen._

Hektik, dachte Harry, wohl eher Herumturteln mit Ron.

_Es muss sehr schwer für dich sein nach den Ereignissen zu deinen Verwandten zurückzukommen, und wir hoffen, dass Dumbledore dir die Erlaubnis gibt in der letzten Woche vorbeizukommen. Ich weiß, wie sich das für dich anhören muss, Harry, aber bitte versinke nicht in deinem Kummer. Wir alle freuen uns darauf dich wieder zu sehen und möchten dir die Zeit so schön wie möglich machen, doch dazu muss du auch bereit sein._

Typisch Hermione, unsere kleine Hobby-Psychologin.

_Wir alle vermissen dich sehr._

"Ha!", lachte Harry laut auf, dann hättet ihr aber früher geschrieben.

_Nun aber zu etwas sehr Privatem Harry, ich denke nicht, dass Ron es dir erzählen möchte, daher bitte ich dich ihm nichts von diesem Brief zu verraten. Ron und ich sind seit ein paar Wochen zusammen, ich weiß auch nicht genau wie es passieren konnte, doch seit ich im Fuchsbau bin hat mich Ron so merkwürdig angeschaut, bis ich mich schließlich darauf eingelassen habe.. Mal sehen, was daraus wird – für mich ist es eher so etwas wie eine Affäre, doch Ron scheint alles sehr ernst zu nehmen. Und Harry, nicht verzagen, es gibt nicht nur Cho._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Hermione_

Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Es musste sich ja um eine tolle Beziehung handeln, wenn sie sich nicht wirklich trauten ihrem besten Freund davon zu erzählen. Dazu kam noch dieses Misstrauen in den Briefen, er konnte sich Hermione und Ron nur schwer einträchtig nebeneinander vorstellen, doch ihm kam das Sprichwort "Was sich liebt, dass neckt sich" in den Sinn. Vielleicht zeigten diese kleinen Streitereien nur ihre Gefühle füreinander. Aber wenn es für Hermione nur eine Affäre, also ein Abenteuer war konnte es ja noch heiter werden.

Harry musste Grinsen und schließlich laut über seine Freunde lachen. Es war das erste Mal seit Wochen, zumindest für diese Ablenkung konnte Harry seinen Freunden dankbar sein.

"Hörst du auf mit dem Lärm, oder du kommst in den Schrank! Weißt du überhaupt, wie spät es ist?", es war Onkel Vernon, der ihn anbrüllte und an der Tür rüttelte

Seinen Onkel konnte er einfach ignorieren, außerdem kam Harry endlich auf andere Gedanken. Er musste überlegen, ob er nicht auch etwas Abwechslung gebrauchen könnte, wahrscheinlich würden Ron und Hermione nicht mehr soviel Zeit für ihn haben (wenn sie überhaupt bis zum Ende den Ferien zusammenbleiben, fügte er im Stillen hinzu). Wer kam denn für ihn in Frage? Von Cho hatte er genug und sie wahrscheinlich auch von ihm. Er dachte über die Mädchen in Hogwarts nach, ihre Gesichter erschienen vor seinen Inneren Auge während Harry sich überlegte, ob er mit ihnen ausgehen würde. Bei Pansy Parkinson schüttelte sich Harry angewidert, während er grinsen musste, als er an Luna dachte. Schließlich erschienen nacheinander Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Lavender – mit allen konnte er nicht wirklich etwas anfangen. Harry sah Parvati vor sich – nach dem Weihnachtsball konnte er sich das wohl abschminken, auch wenn sie hübsch war – nichts, was an Cho herankäme, dachte er, bis Ginny erschien. Es schien plötzlich wärmer im Zimmer zu werden, als er an Ginny dachte. Ja, Ginny war nett und sie hatte eine tolle Familie. Er hatte den letzten Menschen, den er als Familienmitglied ansehen würde, verloren.

Der Gedanke an Sirius ließ ihn Ron, Hermione und auch die übrigen Mädchen vergessen. Sofort kam die Trauer wieder über ihn. Es war der schlimmste Verlust, den er je erlitten hatte, denn Sirius vermisste er wirklich, seine Eltern natürlich auch, aber die hatte er nie wirklich kennen gelernt. Er legte sich wieder aufs Bett, dort begann er zu schluchzen. Wie fast jede Nacht rannen die Tränen sein Gesicht wie Sturzbäche herunter. Nach dem kurzen Augenblick des Glücks weinte sich Harry wieder in einen unruhigen, alptraumgeplagten Schlaf.

Harry schreckte am nächsten Morgen aus einem Alptraum hoch. Schon wieder hatte er die Schlacht im Ministerium miterlebt, hatte gesehen wie sein Pate starb. Es war noch dunkel draußen, doch Tante Petunia war stets früh auf den Beinen, um für Dudley und Onkel Vernon ein üppiges Frühstück zu bereiten. Harry wollte hinuntergehen, um vor seinem Cousin und seinem Onkel frühstücken zu können, so müsste er sie bis zum Mittagessen gar nicht sehen. Langsam ging er die Treppe hinunter und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Schweigend aß er etwas Toast mit Butter und trank ein Glas Milch, während Petunia ihn vom Herd aus beobachtete, indem sie ihren langen Hals so weit verdrehte, dass sie direkt hinter sich schauen konnte. Es war ein merkwürdiger Anblick, wäre ihr Hals nicht so unnatürlich gekrümmt könnte man denken ihr Kopf säße falsch herum auf ihrem Körper. Als er dies sah und Tante Petunia zu allem Überfluss auch noch das Rührei in der Pfanne anbrennen ließ, musste Harry schon wieder lachen.

"Was gibt's da zu lachen, Bursche?", zischte seine Tante.

"Nichts, nichts.", entgegnete Harry grinsend.

Zum Glück hat Onkel Vernon das nicht mitbekommen, dachte Harry. Als er sein Frühstück beendet hatte und wieder in sein Zimmer ging übermannten ihn die dunklen Gedanken wieder.

Er stöhnte: "Sirius", um wieder in tiefe Trauer zu versinken.

Nachdem Harry einige Minuten auf seinem Bett gelegen hatte dachte er, dass Hermione trotz allem Recht hatte. Irgendwie musste er sich ablenken und die beste Idee wäre doch die Briefe seiner Freunde zu beantworten.

Er wollte mit der Antwort an Ron beginnen, allerdings merkte er nach dem dritten Versuch, dass er sich nicht zügeln konnte und einige böse Beleidigungen im Brief unterbringen wollte, denn Rons Brief hatte ihn zwar amüsiert, aber auch sehr aufgeregt.

Beim ersten Mal begann er mit:

_Nein, mein liebes Wiesel, mir geht es nicht gut, wie du dir denken können solltest. Selbst Neville hätte das erkannt._

Als er bemerkte, dass er Ron mit einer von Malfoys Beleidigungen angeschrieben hatte musste er schon wieder grinsen. Immerhin funktioniert das mit der Ablenkung, dachte er bei sich. Die nächsten beiden Versionen wurden auch nicht besser, so entschied er sich zunächst Hermione zu schreiben.

_Liebe Hermione,_

_danke für deinen Brief, ich kann Sirius' Tod natürlich nicht vergessen, aber es stimmt, ich muss mich ablenken und das ist mir seit dein Brief gekommen ist auch ganz gut gelungen. Es wäre nett euch zu sehen, hoffentlich gibt mir Dumbledore die Erlaubnis, aber du weißt, dass ich nicht versprechen kann immer euer braver, lieber Harry zu sein, wenn ihr mich also nicht bei euch haben wollt, schreib mir einfach._

_Ciao,_

_Harry_

_PS: Glückwunsch wegen der Geschichte mit Ron._

Der Brief war zwar nicht perfekt, dennoch schickte Harry ihn mit der braunen Eule, die Hermione offensichtlich ausgeliehen hatte, zurück.

Bevor er sich ein weiteres Mal an einen Brief für Ron machen konnte flog eine der großen Schuleulen herein. Sie trug einen großen, mit smaragdgrüner Tinte beschrifteten Briefumschlag. Nachdem sie ihn abgegeben hatte flatterte die Eule davon. Harry öffnete den Umschlag, es war der Brief, der ihm mitteilte, dass das neue Schuljahr wie immer am 1. September beginnen würde und die Bücherliste. Außerdem noch ein weiterer Brief:

_Harry,_

_du kannst die Weasleys gerne besuchen, am besten fährst du schon bald, dann kannst du auch deinen Geburtstag dort verbringen, denn ich glaube du hast es dir nach allem verdient. Nimm den Fahrenden Ritter, dieser unterliegt nicht der Kontrolle des Ministeriums und wir konnten ihn mit einigen Schutzzaubern belegen._

_Du wirst Sirius nie vergessen, behalte ihn immer in guter Erinnerung, er war ein guter Mensch, denk aber daran, was ich dir schon damals vor dem Spiegel Nerhegeb sagte: Du solltest durch deine Erinnerungen nicht dein Leben und deine Freunde vernachlässigen._

_Wir sehen uns in zwei Wochen in Hogwarts, Harry._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Immerhin hatte Harry nun einen Grund Ron zu schreiben. Er kritzelte

_Ron, Dumbledore hat mir die Erlaubnis gegeben zu euch zu kommen. Wenn es euch nicht stört komme ich übermorgen mit dem Fahrenden Ritter._

_Harry_

Er überlegte kurz, ob er auch Ron wegen Hermione gratulieren sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen, denn auf ihn war er noch immer nicht gut zu sprechen. Trotzdem freute er sich auf den Fuchsbau, wenn auch noch nicht wirklich auf Ron, so doch auf Hermione, Fred und George (sie würden bestimmt vorbeikommen, wenn sie von ihm hörten) und Ginny. Ja, Ginny. Er musste wieder an sie denken, sie hatte ihn früher angehimmelt, dann waren sie nur Freunde geworden und Ginny war wohl mit Dean zusammen, aber sie war wirklich ein hübsches, nettes Mädchen. Fast so schön wie Cho, doch mit Sicherheit netter. Er verdrängte Ginny kurz aus dem Gedächtnis, um die Brief zu verschicken und begann dann zum ersten am Mal in diesen Ferien ein Buchzu lesen.

Zum Mittagessen ging recht gut gelaunt. Die Dursleys blickten ihn erstaunt an, kein Wundern, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie ihn vorher nur bedrückt gesehen hatte.

"Warum grinst du so?", fragte Dudley wütend.

"Gute Frage, Dudders!", bestätigte Onkel Vernon "Bursche, was ist so wunderbares passiert?"

Harry antwortete: "Ich fahre übermorgen zu Ron und bin dann endlich hier fort!"

Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia nickten nur, ihnen war inzwischen gleichgültig, was mit Harry geschah und je eher er verschwand, umso besser. Dudley dagegen strahlte, denn seine Furcht vor Harry wurde mit jedem Jahr größer.

Am Abend musste Harry wieder an Sirius denken, wurde aber unterbrochen, als Hedwig ins Zimmer flog. Seine Eule war endlich zurückgekehrt. Er streichelte sie und sie war offensichtlich froh Harry in etwas besserer Stimmung anzutreffen.

Es war die erste Nacht, in der er keine Alpträume hatte.

Auch den nächsten Tag verbrachte er hauptsächlich in seinem Zimmer, packte und begann wieder zu lesen. Es war wieder einmal "Fliegen mit den Cannons", das Buch war inzwischen schon sehr zerfleddert, trotzdem konnte sich Harry die bewegten Bilder immer wieder ansehen.

Als am Nachmittag der Sommer dann endlich Einzug hielt, es gab zum ersten mal einige Stunden Sonnenschein und angenehme Temperaturen, ging Harry nach draußen, um bis in den späten Abend durch Little Whining zu wandern. Wie so häufig in den letzten Tagen musste er wieder an Ginny denken.

Da Harry schon wieder von Sirius' träumte wachte er am nächsten morgen wieder früh auf, und dachte an seinen Paten, allerdings zum ersten Mal ohne Schuldzuweisungen, sondern er erinnerte sich einfach an die wenigen gemeinsamen Stunden die sie hatten. Danach machte er sich mit seinem Gepäck, dem Feuerblitz und Hedwigs Käfig auf den Weg. Den Dursley, die schon wieder vor dem Fernseher saßen, murmelte er ein leises "Wiedersehen" zu, er erhielt jedoch keine Antwort.

Auf der Straße streckte er seinen Zauberstab aus, um den fahrenden Ritter zu rufen. Der Doppeldeckerbus hielt mit quietschenden Reifen direkt vor ihm an. Als sich die Tür öffnete stand Stan Shunpike vor ihm, der pickelige Schaffner. Er erkannte Harry, zappelte ganz aufgereg, drehte sich um und rief: "He, Ern, Ern! Da ist Harry! Harry Potter!"

TBC


	2. Zum Fuchsbau

_Kapitel 2_

**Zum Fuchsbau**

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von JK Rowling (inzwischen eigentlich von Warner Brothers), allerdings gehört diese Geschichte allein mir._

_Pairings: Hermione/Ron, weitere folgen..._

_Kommentar: Ein Übergangskapitel, damit die Geschichte endlich in Fahrt kommt._

_

* * *

_

"Aha", entgegnete Ern, der Fahrer.

Stan war noch immer völlig durcheinander: "Und, Harry, also was führt dich zu uns und wo willst du hin?"

Harry dachte kurz nach, er musste nicht zu Ron, er könnte auch in die Winkelgasse fahren oder nach den Mitgliedern des Ordens des Phönix suchen. Noch nicht einmal Lupin hatte sich gemeldet, obwohl es alle versprochen hatten. Harry wunderte sich auch, weshalb ihn Dumbledore einfach mit dem Bus durch England fahren ließ, letztes Jahr war eine ganze Eskorte notwendig, um ihn sicher nach London zu bringen. Konnten so mächtige Zauber auf diesem Gefährt liegen?

"Nu, was ist Harry?", riss ihn der Schaffner aus seinen Gedanken.

"Äh, zu den Weasleys, also dem Fuchsbau. Wisst ihr wo das ist?"

"Na klar!", sagte Stan, "Oder etwa nicht, Ern?"

Ern murmelte nur etwas vor sich hin.

Die Fahrt kostete zwei Galleonen und drei Sickel.

Harry trat in den Bus, der mit zierlichen Frühstückstischen voll gestellt war. Auf jedem Tisch stand ein Teller mit Toast, eine dampfende Kanne Tee, dazu kam noch ein Schälchen Cornflakes und eine Zahnbürste. Harry setzte sich an einen Tisch, nahm sich einen Toast und sah sich um. Außer ihm saß noch ein Zauberer in einem dunklen, verdreckten Umhang im Bus, außerdem die alte Madam Marsh – sie hatte er schon vorher im Bus gesehen - und zwei Hexen die sich fröhlich über ihren Tisch hinweg unterhielten. Wie viele Fahrgäste oben waren konnte er natürlich nicht sagen, doch er bemerkte, wie jemand die Treppe hinunter kam. Es waren Crabbe und Goyle, Malfoys elende Gorillas. Warum nutzten sie denn den fahrenden Ritter?

Wohl zu blöd für Flohpulver, dachte Harry.

Sie kamen direkt auf ihn zu.

"Du traust dich noch hier ein", sagte Goyle tonlos.

"Seit ihr jetzt hier die offiziellen Türsteher?", fragte Harry.

Crabbe brummte: "Du hast unsere Väter nach Askaban gebracht."

"Schnauze!", rief Goyle.

"Wieso?" fragte Crabbe.

"Weiß nicht, aber Draco hat gesagt wir sollen nicht in der Öffentlichkeit darüber reden."

Harry entschloss sich endlich einzugreifen. "Und was wollt ihr jetzt von mir?"

"Was wir von dir wollen.." brüllte Goyle, dann beugte er sich zu Crabbe und flüsterte: "Was wollen wir eigentlich von ihm?"

"Ihn zusammenschlagen?", schlug dieser grinsend vor.

"Weiß nicht vielleicht sollten wir Draco eine Eule schicken?"

"Nein, wir schlagen ihn jetzt zusammen", verkündete Crabbe.

Die Zauberer hatten das Schauspiel eher amüsiert beobachtet, als sich die beiden Jungen jedoch die Ärmel hochkrempelten flüchtete der staunende Stan zu Ern und die Hexen verstummten inmitten in ihrer Unterhaltung.

"Das werdet ihr ma' schön bleiben lassen", sagte eine vertraute Stimme hinter Harry.

Dort stand der Zauberer im schmutzigen Umhang, seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, den er direkt auf Crabbe richtete. Die beiden blickten kurz verdutzt, zogen sich dann aber zurück.

Der Zauberer zog nun seine Kapuze zurück, es war Mundungus Fletcher, bekannter Taugenichts und Mitglied im Orden des Phönix.

"He Stan, wo sind wir eigentlich?", fragte Mundungus.

"Gleich in Aberdeen für Madam Marsh. O, sie ist ohnmächtig geworden", bemerkte der Schaffner.

Rasch eilte er zu der alten Hexe und behandelte sie.

"Ern, halt mal kurz an!", rief Mundungus.

Der Bus bremste plötzlich und kam sofort zum Stillstand, Autos, die hinter ihnen fuhren rauschten einfach durch den fahrenden Ritter hindurch, um vor ihm wieder aufzutauchen.

Sie standen auf irgendeiner Landstraße mitten im Nirgendwo.

"Raus!", rief Mundungus den beiden zu und deutete auf die Tür.

"Wie? Was?", sagen Crabbe und Goyle gemeinsam.

"Ihr habt mich schon verstanden."

"Aber, was sollen wir denn hier, wir wollten doch woanders hin", versuchte Goyle zu erklären.

Crabbe ergänzte: "Genau, ganz woanders. Nämlich in die Nocturn..."

"Schnauze!", unterbrach Goyle ihn.

"Pech gehabt", meinte Mundungus mit einem süffisanten Lächeln, "Ihr seid jetzt am Ziel."

Er richtete noch einmal den Zauberstab drohend in ihre Richtung, so stiegen sie schließlich aus und der fahrende Ritter verschwand direkt vor ihren Nasen.

"Ich frage mich, ob die zurückfinden", sagte Harry grinsend, als sich Mundungus neben ihn setzte.

"Und wenn schon, schade um sie ist es nicht, außerdem können sie den Ritter ja wieder rufen, zumindest wenn wir an unserem Ziel sind."

"Warum bist du hier, 'Dung?" fragte der schwarzhaarige Junge erstaunt.

"Na ja, will ja meinen Job besser machen als letzten Sommer, nich'. Hab' da noch was gutzumachen", erzählte er unsicher.

Harry verstand, also ließ Dumbledore ihn wieder rund um die Uhr beobachten. Ihn wunderte allerdings immer mehr, warum ihn die Mitglieder des Ordens nicht besucht hatten.

"Sag mal, 'Dung. warum habt ihr euch eigentlich nie gemeldet?"

Mundungus dachte kurz nach und antwortete schließlich: "Idee von Dumbledore. Weiß nich' genau warum, hab' ihm glaub' ich nich' ganz zugehört, als er es erklärt hat, Außerdem hat der Orden viel zu tun."

"Wieso?"

"Ja, schau mal", Mundungus senkte seine Stimme so, dass sie kaum mehr ein Flüstern war, "ich weiß nicht, ob ich es dir sagen soll, aber die Dementoren sind ja nu' auf der Seite von Du-weißt-schon-wem, aber in Askaban sitzen einige Todesser. Also hat Dumbledore ein paar von uns als Sonderwachen nach Askaban abkommandiert. Mich natürlich nich', die würden mich gleich da behalten", er lachte über seinen eigenen Scherz, "aber Moody und Tonks sind fast ständig dort."

"Und, gibt es was neues über Voldemort?", wisperte Harry.

"Nich' hier", meinte Mundungus, "später."

Harry fragte sich insgeheim in welche illegalen Geschäfte Mundungus noch verwickelt war, traute sich aber nicht ihn zu fragen, der holte eine Pfeife aus seinem Umhang und begann sie zu stopfen.

Stan hatte Madam Marsh inzwischen aufgepäppelt und sie stieg noch zittriger als sonst in Aberdeen aus.

"Hoffentlich haben wir die nicht endgültig vergrault", murmelte der Schaffner, "He, 'Dung! Hier drin ist Rauchverbot!"

"Ich weiß", grinste der Zauberer, "ich hebe sie mir für Molly auf."

Das würde das Verhältnis zwischen Rons Mutter und Mundungus wohl kaum verbessern. Sie saßen schweigen am Tisch, bis Stan ankündigte, dass sie bald ankommen würden.

Der fahrende Ritter hielt urplötzlich direkt vor dem Fuchsbau und Harry verließ mit Mundungus den Bus. Da war es also wieder, das ärmliche Haus der Weasleys. Obwohl es alt und verfallen wirkte freute sich Harry es endlich wiederzusehen.

Als Harry seinen Koffer auf den Boden stellte um das Haus noch etwas zu betrachten stürmte ein rothaariges Mädchen aus der Tür

"Harry, Harry!", rief Ginny ihm zu. Als sie ihn erreichte umarmte sie ihn und Harry merkte, dass er leicht errötete.

"Hallo, 'Dung", begrüßte Ginny nun auch den älteren Mann.

"Na Ginny, wie geht's? Sind Fred und George auch da?""

"Noch nicht", antwortete sie, "aber sie möchten noch diese Woche kommen."

Ginny führte sie ins Haus und gleich kam Mrs Weasley die Treppe hinunter gerannt. Die mollige Frau trug eine Schürze und hielt einen Staubwedel in der Hand.

Sie strahlte: "Guten Tag, Harry, ich freue mich ja so dich zu sehen", als sie Mundungus erkannte gefror sie zu Eis. "O, Mundungus. Guten Tag."

"Hallo, Molly. Hoffe es geht die gut", sagte er betont kühl.

Molly sah man an, dass sie Mundungus am liebsten wieder hinausgeworfen hätte, sie lächelte gequält: "Kommt doch rein."

Sie ging in die Küche und Mundungus folgte ihr, drehte sich um und grinste Harry zu, während er ihm noch einmal seine Pfeife zeigte.

"Wie gehen besser hoch", sagte Ginny.

Harry war ihr dafür sehr dankbar, denn er hatte keine Lust einen Streit zwischen den beiden Erwachsenen zu verfolgen. Während sie die Treppe hinaufsteigen war Harry noch einen Blick zurück und sah wie sich Mrs Weasley mit dem Staubwedel an Mundungus' Umhang zu schaffen machte. Ginny führte ihn in ihr Zimmer, es war sehr aufgeräumt und neben ihrem Bett lag eine alte Matratze. Die Regale standen voller Bücher, Harry vermutete allerdings, dass sie Hermione gehörten. Im Zimmer hingen Poster von magischen Musikgruppen und Quidditchspielern. Im Zimmer dominierte die Farbe grün, etwa bei der Bettwäsche oder einer schiefe Säule, die dunkelgrün gestrichen war. Harry fand das weit angenehmer als das penetrante orange in Rons Zimmer, er dachte: Ginny mag also grün und ich habe grüne Augen – vielleicht gefällt ihr das.

"Wo ist eigentlich Ron?", fragte er.

"Zusammen mit Hermione spazieren, sie...", Ginny schwieg kurz, "also nicht so wie du jetzt vielleicht denkst, sondern so ganz normal:"

Harry musste wieder über seine Freunde lachen.

"Ich weiß, dass sie zusammen sind. Haben sie dich gebeten mir nichts davon zu erzählen?"

"Ja", bestätigte Ginny, "aber woher weißt du das denn schon?"

Harry erzählte Rons Schwester von den beiden Briefen und beide kicherten über Hermione und Rons Beziehung. Immer als sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten fing einer schon wieder an zu lachen und es war offensichtlich ansteckend. Harry kam sich schon beinahe wie eine der ständig kichernden Freundinnen von Cho vor, bis ein spitzer Schrei von unten zu ihnen drang.

"Du wirst hier unten bestimmt nicht rauchen, dann kannst du gleich verschwinden!", es war natürlich Mrs Weasleys Stimme.

Mundungus versuchte sich zu rechtfertigen: "Schau, Molly. So schlimm ist es nun auch..."

Doch Molly ließ ihn gar nicht ausreden: "Mundungus...".

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür. Harry erkannte Rons begeisterte Stimme: "Was? 'Dung ist hier?"

"Ja", sagte Mrs Weasley und man hörte sofort ihr Bedauern darüber aus ihrer Stimme "aber mit ihm ist Harry angekommen."

Nun gab es kein Halten mehr. Füße stürmten lautstark die schmale Treppe hinauf und Hermione rannte auf Harry zu, um ihn in die Arme zu schließen: "O Harry, ich freue mich so dich endlich zu sehen. Ich hoffe doch es geht dir einigermaßen."

Auch Ron stand nun im Zimmer: "Hallo, Harry. Toll dich zu sehen. Und, wie geht's?"

Während er dies sagte starrte er nur Hermione an, die Harry für seinen Geschmack wohl etwas zu heftig umarmte. Da Ginny dies auch bemerkt hatte zwinkerte sie ihm wissend zu und beide konnten sich nur mühsam einen erneuten Lachanfall verkneifen.

"Also, was gibt's neues?", frage Harry schließlich.

Er sah, wie Ron und Hermione verstohlen Blicke wechselten, dann räusperte sich Ron: "Wie, neues?"

"Du weißt schon: Voldemort und die Todesser."

Sein Freund zuckte noch immer bei der Nennung des Namens zusammen, Ginny und Hermione dagegen nahmen es ganz ruhig hin.

"Wie wissen auch nichts genaues, Dad meint dass Dumbledore gesagt hat, dass Neuigkeiten nur den Orden und vielleicht dich etwas angehen. Du kannst ihn ja heute abend fragen."

Harry nickte

"Und übermorgen, also an deinem Geburtstag, können wir dann hier eine kleine Party machen."

Nun freute sich Harry endlich von ganzem Herzen Ron wiederzusehen. Denn es war doch viel schöner seinen Geburtstag mit seinen Freunden zu feiern, als ihn allein im Ligusterweg zu verbringen.

"Ich habe doch gesagt, dass du nicht rauchen sollst!", brüllte Mrs Weasley.

"Nicht so aufgebracht", versuchte Mundungus sie zu beruhigen, "Arthur erlaubt es mir doch auch."

"Na mit dem werde ich heute abend noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen haben."

"Gibt es vielleicht auch Hühnchen? Ich habe nämlich Hunger", fragte der Zauberer kichernd.

Molly stöhnte nur noch laut auf.

"Hmm, Hühnchen", Ron leckte sich schmatzend über die Lippen.

"Er könnte sich schon etwas mehr Mühe geben", empörte sich Hermione.

"Ach Blödsinn", meckerte Ron, "'Dung ist echt in Ordnung, ich mag ihn."

Nun würde Hermione wütend: "Ach, du denkst wohl Leute die dubiose Geschäfte mit gestohlenen Waren machen sind 'in Ordnung? Ja, er ist im Orden, aber..:"

Ginny machte Harry unauffällig ein Zeichen ihm zu folgen. Er war sehr dankbar dafür, denn den Streit zwischen den beiden wollte er nicht miterleben. Kaum hatten sie Ginnys Zimmer verlassen schloss das Mädchen die Tür und sie hörten nurmehr die gedämpften Stimmen der beiden. Schon wieder fingen Harry und Ginny an laut zu lachen, während sie sich in das noch leer stehende Zimmer von Fred und George zurückzogen.

Harry musste zugeben, dass ihm Ginny immer besser gefiel.

TBC


	3. Alte Freunde

_Kapiel 3_

**Alte Freunde**

_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere sind geistiges Eigentum von JK Rowling (inzwischen eigentlich von Warner Brothers), allerdings gehört diese Geschichte allein mir._

_Pairings: Hermione/Ron, weitere folgen..._

_Kommentar: So, hier ist das nächste Kapitel, ich weiß nicht recht, was man davon halten soll, doch seht selbst. Armer, naiver Harry. Und vielleicht kommt im nächsten Kapitel Harrys Geburtstagsparty dran, ich verspreche aber nichts._

_

* * *

_

Harry ließ sich auf einem Bett nieder, Ginny setzte sich auf den Boden und spielte mit Krummbein, der ihnen offensichtlich gefolgt war.

"Wie sind eigentlich deine Noten?", fragte sie beiläufig, während Krummbein ein Kuscheltier zerriss, um die Wolle aus dem Inneren im Raum zu verteilten.

Harry war verblüfft: "Welche Noten?"

"Na, du weißt schon", erinnerte sie den Jungen, "die ZAG-Prüfungsergebnisse. Bei Ron lief es nicht so gut, Hermione ist natürlich die beste, aber trotzdem nicht zufrieden."

"Ich habe keine Noten bekommen, nur den üblichen Brief von Hogwarts."

"Aber da stehen sie doch drin", sagte Ginny, "hol ihn doch einfach mal. Dann zeige ich es dir."

Harry lief rasch die Treppe hinunter und bemühte sich Mrs Weasleys Gekreische ("Dieses... dieses... Kraut in unserem Haus, in dem unschuldige Kinder leben...") zu überhören. Er holte den Brief aus der Tasche rannte wieder nach oben, dort hörte er Hermione schreien ("Ron, bist du eigentlich blöd? Was denkst du dir dabei so etwas zu tun, du weißt doch, was er durchgemacht hat."). Ihm war klar, dass er Gegenstand ihres Gesprächs war, wollte jedoch nicht wirklich wissen, um was sich ihr Streit genau drehte. Da Ron offensichtlich immer noch ein ziemlich ungehobelter Klotz war würde er sie in Hogwarts noch zu Genüge streiten hören.

Zurück in Fred in Georges Zimmer zog er den Brief hervor.

"Sieh nach unten, das PS", meinte Ginny.

Harry las:

_PS: Hiermit senden wir Ihnen auch die ZAG-Ergebnisse. Da es sich um vertrauliche Informationen handelt sind sie verschlüsselt. Berühren Sie bitte das Hogwartssiegel mit ihrem Zauberstab und sprechen Sie Ihren vollständigen Namen laut aus um die Ergebnisse zu sehen._

Harry kam sich etwas lächerlich vor, als er seinen Zauberstab aus der Gesäßtasche zog, ihn auf das Siegel setzte und laut: "Harry James Potter" sagte.

Die smaragdgrüne Schrift verblasste langsam, bis sie gar nicht mehr zu sehen war, an ihrer Stelle erschien nun türkisblaue Tinte, sie verkündete:

_ZAG-Bogen_

_Harry James Potter_

_Gryffindor, Klasse 5_

_Verwandlung: Erwartungen übertroffen_

_Zauberkunst. Erwartungen übertroffen_

_Kräuterkunde: Annehmbar_

_Zaubertränke: Erwartungen übertroffen_

_Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: Ohnegleichen_

_Geschichte der Zauberei: Mies_

_Astronomie: Schrecklich_

_Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: Erwartungen übertroffen_

_Wahrsagen: Mies_

_Wir bitten Sie hiermit ihre UTZ-Fächer spätestens am Abend Ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts Ihrem Hauslehrer zu melden. Bitte beachten Sie dabei, dass jeder UTZ-Kurs unterschiedliche Mindestanforderungen stellen kann._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Schulleiter_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_stellv. Schulleiterin, Hauslehrerin Gryffindor_

Von wenigen Ausnahmen abgesehen war er wirklich gut — nur in Zaubertränke hätte er ein O gebrauchen können um noch in Snapes UTZ-Kurs zu schlüpfen, Denn er musste Zaubertränke belegen, wenn er wirklich Auror werden wollte.

Ein E war seine eindeutig beste Leistung in diesem Fach bisher und diesmal hatte er sogar bestanden, ohne dass Dumbledore seine Finger im Spiel hatte.

"Und?", wollte Ginny wissen.

Harry zeigte ihr den Brief: "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich so gut abschneide."

Ginny pfiff leise: "Da hast du es Ron aber ganz schön gezeigt. Er hat nur ein einziges E. In Astronomie ist er dafür besser als du" Er musste also seine UTZ-Kurse wählen, da er Auror werden wollte hatte er eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung, vielleicht würde Professor McGonagall ihn ja doch irgendwie bei Snape unterkriegen. Nur Hagrid würde enttäuscht sein, wenn er Pflege magischer Geschöpfe abwählen würde. Als erstes wollte Harry unbedingt Wahrsagen loswerden, Zaubertränke mochte er vielleicht noch weniger, aber es war nicht so sinnlos wie der Unterricht bei der schrulligen Professor Trewlaney.

Inzwischen hatte sich Mrs Weasley beruhigt, nur Ron und Hermione schrieen sich noch an. Harry hörte wie sich Mundungus verabschiedete, dann viel ihm noch etwas ein.

Er stürmte die Treppe hinunter, im Garten erwischte er Mundungus Fletcher noch.

"He, 'Dung!". rief er.

Mundungus drehte sich um: "Joa, 'Arry?"

"Könntest du vielleicht noch einen Blick in die Nocturngasse werfen? Crabbe und Goyle wollten da anscheinend hin und es wäre ganz gut zu wissen, was sie vorhaben – falls sie denn den Weg finden", sagte Harry.

"Gute Idee, 'Arry", meinte Mundungus, "machst deinem Vater alle Ehre, guter Mann war er. Und is' sicher auch wichtig für'n Orden das zu wissen..."

Mundungus drehte sich um und disapparierte. Harry war zufrieden mit sich, für das Spionieren in der Nocturngasse, etwa im düsteren Laden von Borgin & Burkes, gab es wohl kaum jemand Geeigneteren als den Streuner Mundungus Fletcher.

"Hem, hem", hörte Harry es auf einmal in seinem Rücken. Mit Entsetzen drehte er sich um: Was machte Dolores Umbridge hier? Doch dort stand nur Ginny Weasley, die es perfekt verstand die ehemalige Lehrerin nachzuahmen.

"Du setzt 'Dung also auf verdächtige Gestalten an, was? Kannst es auch nicht lassen ihnen hinterher zu spionieren?", fragte sie.

"Vielleicht ist es ja wichtig", meinte Harry.

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür des Fuchsbaus und Mrs Weasley trat ins Freie. Harry gebot Ginny mit einer Geste zu schweigen. Mrs Weasley sollte besser nichts von seinen Plänen mit Mundugus Fletcher erfahren.

Mit einem: "Wiedersehen, Kinder. Ich muss noch einige Besorgungen machen", verabschiedete sich Rons Mutter.

Zum Glück war es viel leichter sich mit Ginny zu unterhalten als mit Cho. Mit Schrecken dachte er daran zurück, dass er nie gewusst hatte, über was er mit ihr sprechen sollte.

"Wie ist das eigentlich mit Ron und Hermione passiert."

"Das weiß ich auch nicht. Sie sind zusammen weggegangen um etwas zu erledigen, als sie zurück kamen waren sie zusammen."

Während sie miteinander sprachen gingen sie wieder in den Fuchsbau und stiegen die Treppe hinauf. Auch der Streit zwischen Ron und Hermione war verstummt, als Harry gerade die Tür öffnen wollte zupfte ihn Ginny am Ärmel: "Ich würde da jetzt nicht rein gehen."

"Warum nicht?", fragte Harry.

Dann kam ein leises Stöhnen aus dem Raum.

"Nun", bemerkte Ginny.

Harry stand da wie angewurzelt: "Sie werden doch nicht etwa..."

Ginny musste schon wieder kichern: "Was denkst du denn? Und das in meinem Zimmer. Ich nehme ja an, dass sich Hermione nichts in Rons Saustall traut."

Auch Harry kicherte.

Vorsichtig zerrte Ginny Harry fort ins Zimmer von Fred und George.

Harry hätte wirklich nicht erwartet, dass Ron schon mit Hermione schlafen würde, sie waren zwar zusammen, doch für ihn war das noch etwas ganz anderes.

Er unterhielt sich noch mit Ginny über Ron und Hermione als er aus dem Nebenzimmer einen Fluch vernahm. Es klang wie Ron und Harry könnte schwören, dass er: "Wo ist meine Hose, verdammt noch mal?", gesagt hatte. Ginny und Harry kicherten wieder los, lauter noch als beim ersten Mal. Gerade als Harry schnelle Schritte auf dem Korridor hörte rutschte Ginny ein Stückchen näher und berührte ihn inmitten eines erneuten Lachanfalls zufällig mit der Hand am Arm. Sofort drang eine Wärme von seinem Arm durch den ganzen Körper und Harry schwieg. Ginny war wirklich sehr hübsch. Er streckte nun seinerseits die Hand aus und strich ihr durch das rote Haar, sie streichelte nun seinen rechten Arm, als plötzlich Ron in der Tür stand.

Er war nur mit einem orangefarbenen Bademantel bekleidet, auf dem zwei schon ziemlich verwaschene schwarze C zu erahnen waren. Harry hätte seinen besten Freund erschlagen können. Wie konnte er nur zu einem so unpassenden Zeitpunkt auftauchen.

"Hast du geduscht?", fragte Harry mit schneidender Stimme.

"Wie?", Ron schien verwirrt zu sein, "Nein, äh ich meine doch, also...", dabei blickte er an sich hinunter.

Ginny hatte einen erneuten Lachanfall, in den Harry kurz darauf einstimmte.

Bevor Ron seine Antwort weiter ausführen konnte gab es eine lauten PLOPP. Im Zimmer erschienen

"Fred! George!", rief Ginny und fiel ihren Brüdern um den Hals.

"Nanu, kaum ist man hier raus wird das Zimmer schon mehrfach belegt", sagten die Zwillinge, während Fred grinsend eine kastanienbraune Hose unter seinem Bett versteckte.

"Warum seid ihr denn jetzt schon da?", fragte Ron mit unterkühlter Stimme, dass es die Zwillinge waren, die seine Hose entwendet hatten, hatte er offensichtlich nicht bemerkt.

"Liebes Brüderchen, wenn du es genau wissen willst: Wir sollen auf dich aufpassen, damit du dich nicht in irgendetwas verstrickst..."

"Gefährliche Abenteuer...", meinte George.

"...giftige Substanzen..", ergänzte Fred.

"...oder waghalsige Liebesgeschichten", kam es wie aus einem Mund.

Ron würde rot, als wäre er gerade bei etwas ertappt worden (was ja auch nicht völlig falsch war, dachte Harry) und verdrückte sich.

"Na, Harry. du Held" begrüßte ihn Fred, "Wir haben ja schon immer gewusst, dass du die Wahrheit sagst."

"Percy übrigens auch", erklärte George.

"Wie?", rief Harry erstaunt.

"Ja, nachdem der Tagesprophet die Rückkehr von du-weißt-schon-wem groß angekündigt hat kam Percy zu Mum und Dad. Er hat gesagt: Ich habe es ja schon immer gewusst, und: ich habe Fudge erst dazu gebracht die Bedrohung ernst zu nehmen, und so weiter"

Harry war wirklich verblüfft. Im vergangenen Schuljahr war Percy ein ergebener Diener Fudges gewesen und nun behauptete er so etwas. Immerhin besser er ist nun auf unserer Seite, als dass er gegen uns arbeitet, dachte Harry.

"Percy will übrigens auch zu deinem Geburtstag kommen", sagte Ginny rasch, "Mum hat ihm fast sofort verziehen..."

"...Sie ist ja so froh ihren Schatz wieder zu haben, sie versteht sich mit ihm schon wieder besser als mit uns", meinte Fred, "dafür muss sich Dad unheimlich bemühen nicht sofort aus der Haut zu fahren, wenn er ihn sieht."

Harry konnte sich weitaus angenehmeres vorstellen als eine Party mit Percy. Aber er könnte sich ja mit Ginny beschäftigen, dann würde das Geschwätz ihres älteren Bruders wohl zu ertragen sein. Hoffte er zumindest.

"Und was machen Charlie und Bill", wollte Harry wissen.

"Charlie ist mit Hagrid unterwegs, wir wissen nicht genau warum", erzählte George.

"Und Bill, er hat sich übrigens die Haare ganz abrasiert, hat hier viel für den Orden zu tun, aber er ist wirklich noch mit Fleur Delacour zusammen", plauderte Fred.

"Mum gefällt Bills neue Frisur noch schlechter als die langen Haare. Sie versucht ihn ständig zu einem Haarwuchstrank zu überreden, aber da hat die ausnahmsweise mal Recht. Ich fand, dass ihm der Pferdeschwanz viel besser gestanden hat", sagte Ginny.

Mrs Weasley begrüßte die Zwillinge, als sie von ihren Besorgungen zurückkam, sehr kühl. Wahrscheinlich war sie immer noch nicht darüber hinweg, dass sie Hogwarts kurz vor ihrem Abschluss abgebrochen hatten, um einen Scherzartikelladen zu eröffnen. Harry und Ginny unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile mit den Zwillingen, während sich Ron und Hermione irgendwo im Fuchsbau herumtrieben. Am späten nachmittag kam endlich ein sichtlich überarbeiteter Mr. Weasley nach Hause. Er war stark abgemagert, seine ohnehin spärlichen Harre hatten sich noch weiter gelichtet und waren an den Schläfen ergraut, außerdem trug er eine noch abgewetztere Robe als sonst. Die Arbeit für den Orden belastete ihn wohl stark, außerdem hatte ihn der Schlangenbiss im vergangenen Jahr wohl stärker mitgenommen, als er selbst zugeben wollte.

Doch Harry war froh ihn zu sehen, wie alle anderen auch. Mr Weasley begrüßte ihn herzlich und schon bald rief Mrs Weasley sie zum Abendessen in die Küche. Offensichtlich hatte Ron inzwischen seine Hose gefunden, denn zumindest trug er beim Essen eine. Zudem war er den Zwillingen einen bösen Blick zu und meinte so etwas wie "Das werdet ihr mir büßen"

Mrs Weasley musste etwas gehört haben, sie blickte zwischen Ron und den Zwillingen hin und her, als sie meinte: "George, Fred, was ist denn los? Immer wenn ihr hier auftaucht gibt es nur Ärger."

Fred meinte daraufhin nur: "Es gibt keinen Ärger, wir machen uns nur Sorgen um unser Bruderherz. Mum, meinst du nicht, dass Ron ein paar neue Hosen gebrauchen könnte, sie werden ihm langsam zu... eng." Ron errötete, während seine Mutter ein Gespräch über Kleidung mit ihm begann.

Harry bereitete sich darauf vor, die Fragen, die ihm in der Seele brannten endlich zu stellen. Er wollte wissen, was der Orden genau unternahm, wo sich Dumbledore aufhielt und was mit den gefangenen Todessern geschehen sollte. Denn zumindest im Tagespropheten hatte noch nichts von einer Flucht gestanden, allerdings konnte sich Harry nicht vorstellen, dass Lucius Malfoy noch lange in Askaban versauern würde. Mit Hilfe der Dementoren sollte es doch ein leichtes für Voldemort sein, seine getreuen Diener zu befreien.

TBC


	4. Geburtstag

_Kapitel 4  
_

**Geburtstag**

_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere sind geistiges Eigentum von JK Rowling (inzwischen eigentlich von Warner Brothers), allerdings gehört diese Geschichte allein mir._

_Pairings: Hermione/Ron, Bill/Fleur, weitere folgen..._

_Kommentar: Hoffentlich kommt die Geschichte bald in fahrt. Die Kinder gehören endlich nach Hogwarts sonst wird es schrecklich langweilig. Außerdem werden meine Kapitel immer länger. Na ja._

_

* * *

_

Molly Weasley ließ langsam eine große Schüssel Kartoffeln und einen Schweinebraten auf den Küchentisch schweben. Harry setzte sich neben den müden Mr. Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley..." begann er.

Rons Vater kratzte seine kahle Stelle am Hinterkopf: "Ja Harry? Alles mit die in Ordnung wegen...", als er die staunenden Gesichter seiner Kinder sah verstummte er. Doch Harry wusste, dass er auf die Prophezeiung anspielte. Ja – mit der konnte und wollte er sich nicht beschäftigen. Es gab sie, daran war nichts zu ändern, Sirius blieb so oder so tot.

"Nein, es geht nicht darum. Ich möchte wissen, was der Orden plant und was mit Voldemort..." der Name ließ alle bis auf Hermione und Ginny erschaudern "...los ist."

Mrs Weasley wurde bleich wie Schnee, noch immer war sie nicht bereit, Harry die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Doch sie verzichtete darauf mit einem Sturm der Entrüstung wie im vergangenen Jahr zu reagieren, stattdessen versuchte sie angestrengt nicht zuzuhören.

"Nun, ihr seid zwar alle nicht im Orden", sagte Arthur Weasley, "dennoch werden wir euch wohl einige Dinge verraten." An Harry gewandt flüsterte er: "Wenn du danach noch Fragen hast, wende dich einfach in einer ruhigen Stunde an mich."

Und er erzählte: "Wir versuchen in erster Linie Askaban zu bewachen, da den Dementoren das Gefängnis verlassen haben. Das übernehmen meist Kingsley, Mad-Eye und Tonks. Außerdem sammeln wir Informationen über die Todesser das macht zum Beispiel Mundungus. Er ist sehr geschickt darin unterzutauchen, den Todessern zu folgen und ihre Geheimnisse in Erfahrung zu bringen." Offensichtlich hatte Mrs Weasley doch zugehört, denn bei Mundungus' Erwähnung schnaubte sie vernehmlich auf. Doch Harry wusste um die Stärken von Mundungus Fletcher und auf diese setze er auch.

Ungerührt fuhr Mr. Weaslen fort: "... aber die wichtigste Aufgabe hat sicherlich Snape. Das ist eine streng geheime Sache, über die ich nichts verraten kann. Dumbledore dagegen fungiert als Berater für Fudge. Das ist zwar nicht offiziell, aber der Minister ist wegen der Ereignisse am Ende. Er soll übrigens bald abgelöst werden. Aber da Dumbledore sich weigert den Posten zu übernehmen und es anderen zu gefährlich schein findet sich niemand."

"Percy steht doch bestimmt schon parat", warfen die Zwillinge ein, wurden aber von ihrem Vater ignoriert.

"Hagrid und Charlie machen was?", wollte Harry wissen.

Die Antwort überraschte ihn ein wenig: "Internationale Beziehungen. Natürlich nun mit Segen des Ministeriums und...", hier räusperte er sich und wisperte kaum vernehmlich: "...Percys Hilfe. Außerdem hat Dumbledore rausgefunden, dass sich eine Gruppe Riesen noch nicht du-weiß-schon-wem angeschlossen hat, die versuchen Hagrid und Charlie zu erreichen."

Bis auf den letzten Punkt hatte sich Harry das auch so gedacht. Er musste sich noch überwinden, um nach den Aktivitäten Voldemorts und der freien Todesser zu fragen.

"Nichts genaues weiß man nicht", sagte Arthur, "aber es gab einige merkwürdige Un- und Todesfälle, bei denen haben die sicher ihre Finger mit ihm Spiel."

Einige merkwürdige Un- und Todesfälle, das klang gar nicht gut. Mehr wollte der junge Gryffindor auch gar nicht wissen. So legten sie sich an diesem Abend früh schlafen und Harry wunderte sich nicht, dass Ron schnell, mit einem gemurmelten "Hermione" aus seinem Zimmer verschwand. Während Harry im Bett lag fragte er sich wo Ginny wohl schlief, wenn Ron und Hermione sich in ihrem Zimmer trafen.

Den nächsten Tag verbrachte Harry zusammen mit Ginny und den Zwillingen, sie spielten viel Quidditch, da ließ sich sogar Ron blicken. Sein bester Freund verbrachte den Großteil seiner Zeit aber mit Hermione. Harry fragte sich, warum sie soviel zu bereden hatten, denn als er noch mit Cho zusammen gewesen war, hatte er nie gewusst, was er mit ihr unternehmen sollte. Doch am Abend war es dann soweit, sie wollten gemeinsam in Harrys Geburtstag hineinfeiern. Harry wunderte sich, dass Percy nicht aufgetaucht war. Hatten sich die Zwillinge vielleicht einen Scherz erlaubt?

Als Hermione mit Harry kurz auf dem Dachboden nach dem Ghul suchen wollte wurde ihm alles auf einen Schlag klar. Es sollte eine Überraschungsparty werden, dann würde auch Percy auftauchen. Auf so billige Vorwände fiel er nicht mehr hinein, denn in seiner Kindheit war er dazu gezwungen schlechte Fernsehserien mit seinem Cousin Dudley zu schauen, in denen häufig derartige Partys stattfanden.

Der Ghul ließ sich – keine große Überraschung für Harry – nicht blicken. Als er mit Hermione dann wieder den Fuchsbau erreichte und im völlig abgedunkelten Haus den Ausruf "Überraschung!" vernahm, war er dann doch überrascht. Es war hell geworden und nicht nur die vollständige Familie Weasley– außer Charlie – war anwesend, sondern auch Fleu Delacour, Tonks und Moody. Am Esstisch saß Lupin zusammen mit – Harrys Herz machte einen Hüpfer – Professor Dumbledore. Auf dem Tisch stand eine riesige Schokoladentorte und direkt vor der Torte betrachtete Luna Lovegood diese mit großen Augen.

Es war Harrys erste Geburtstagsparty, denn bisher hatte er diesen Tag immer bei den Dursleys verbracht, so waren ihm natürlich keine angenehmen Erinnerungen an Geburtstage vergönnt. Percy kam auf ihn zu, um ihm die Hand entgegen zu reichen, Harry machte jedoch keine Anstalten sie zu ergreifen: "Guten Tag,, Harry. Ich hab' schon immer gesagt, dass du die Wahrheit sagst, außerdem..." Hier wurde Percys Vortrag von Ginny unterbrochen, die ihren Bruder von Harry fortzerrte. Harry war Ginny unheimlich dankbar für dieses Manöver.

Bevor Harry sich wieder beruhigt hatte wedelte Dumbledore mit seinem Zauberstab, rief laut: "Musik!" und wilde Zauberer-Rock-Musik ertönte. Harry meinte, dass er Mrs Weasley kurz aufstöhnen hörte, Dumbledore dagegen grinste glückselig.

Harry wunderte sich: Ich dachte er hört Kammermusik.

Schließlich versammelten sich alle um den Tisch.

"Die Torte gibt es erst nach dem Abendessen", mahnte Molly streng.

Glücklicherweise konnte sie nicht sehen, dass George sie stumm nachäffte.

Sie ging mit Fleur in die Küche, Tonks bot an sie zu begleiten, doch Mrs Weasley lehnte schroff ab: "Wir wollen das Essen zubereiten und keine Chaos anrichten." Ron sah mit großen Augen hinter Fleur her, offensicthlich hatte sie als Tochter einer Veela noch immer einen großen Eivluss. Hemione gefiel diese Reaktion Rons gar nicht, so dass sie leise und energisch auf ihn einredete.

"Fleur versucht sich bei Mum einzuschleimen", erklärte Ginny.

George sagte: "Mum ist nämlich gar nicht glücklich darüber..."

"... dass Fleur jetzt bei Bill ihr Englisch verbessert und seitdem mit ihm zusammen ist", ergänzte Fred.

Schließlich kamen Mrs Weasley und Fleur mit dem Festessen herein. Sie trugen eine Platte mit Broten und eine Schüssel Salat, offensichtlich die Vorspeise. nachdem sie die beendet hatten gab es Coq au Vin – offensichtlich Fleurs Rezept. Ron schmeckte es anscheinend nicht, denn er aß nur ein paar Bissen, Harry genoss es. Zum Dessert wurde endlich die große Torte angeschnitten. Sie war hervorragend. ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, wie groß sie war, doch nachdem jeder ein großes Stück auf dem Teller hatte war erst ein Viertel der Torte weg.

"Sie ist magisch größenverändert", erklärte Hermione, als sie Harrys irritierten Blick bemerkte.

Nach dem Essen ließ Dumbledore die Musik wieder laut aufspielen, es gab Butterbier und Wein, bevor manche zu Tanzen anfingen. Ron hing geradezu an Hermione, sie hielten sich gar nicht los, während Tonks, nachdem sie versucht hatte den schwerfälligen Moody zum Tanz zu bewegen, mit Lupin über die Tanzfläche schwebte.

Ginny forderte ihn zum Tanz auf, zu seiner eigenen Verblüffung sagte er ja. Eng umschlungen tanzen sie neben Ron und Hermione, während Dumbledore mit Molly Weasley an ihnen vorbeischritt. Er sah fast nur Ginny an und bemühte sich nicht rot zu werden. Luna schien, wie er aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte, kein Interesse an einer flotten Sohle zu haben, denn sie hatte sich einfach ein weiteres Stück Torte genommen. Es gefiel ihm sehr mit Ginny zu tanzen, es war als sein die Zeit stehen geblieben. Ständig hielt er dieses hübsche, rothaarige Mädchen in seinen Armen und konnte an nichts anderes denken.

Vorsichtig tanzte Harry mit Ginny immer näher zur Tür, bis sie unauffällig ins Freie verschwinden konnten. Er sah auf seine Uhr. es war kurz vor Mitternacht. Seinen sechzehnten Geburtstag würde er nur mit Ginny erleben.

Vor dem Fuchsbau setzten sie sich zwischen einige Büsche. Vom Halbmond und aus den Fenstern drang genug Licht zu ihnen.

Ginny zog ein kleines Fläschchen aus ihrem Unhang: "Feuerwhisky", erklärte sie und reichte sie Harry. Neugierig entkorkte Harry die Flasche und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Die Flüssigkeit brannte in seinem Rachen und er spürte, wie ihm von Innen her warm wurde. Ob dies am Feuerwhiskey oder an Ginnys Gegenwart lag? Vielleicht auch an beidem. Er gab Ginny die Flasche, auch sie nahm einen Schluck und musste husten. Bald rutschten sie dichter nebeneinander. Während sie abwechseln aus der Flasche tranken legte Harry einen Arm um Ginnys Schultern, sie legte ihren um seine Hüfte. Plötzlich machte es PLOPP und Mundungus Fletcher stand vor ihnen.

"Feuerwhiskey? Sehr gut, dass ihr an mich gedacht habt, hab ich mir auch ehrlich verdient!"

Harry und Ginny ließen einander sofort los als Mundungus auftauchte, während Harry dem älteren Zauberer die Flasche reichte seufzte er enttäuscht. Dann aber besann er sich und fragte: "'Dung, was ist jetzt mit Crabbe und Goyle?"

Und Mundungus erzählte: "Hab mich in der Nocturngasse auf die Lauer gelegt, hier und da ein bisschen was verkauft und gekauft, aber die beiden Gorillas wollten einfach nich' auftauchen. dachte schon, die hätten sich verlaufen. Wär' ja auch kein Wunder gewesen. Naja, als alle Läden schon zu hatten, da kemn sie dann endlich. Haben wie wild bei Borgin & Burkes geklopft. So laut hab ich in der Nocturngasse noch niemanden gehört. Sie wollten irgendwas für Draco Malfoy abholen, hatten aber wohl selbst vergessen wie es heißt. Aber Mr. Borgin muss sich wohl dran erinnert haben, denn er hat ihnen dann durch den Türspalt eine Phiole mit so einem komischen Pulver gegeben. Keine Ahnung wozu es gut is'. Aber er hat mit so einer düsteren Stimme 'Süße Träume' gewünscht."

Viel war es nicht an Information, aber mehr als nichts, Crabbe und Goyle hatten also für Draco Malfoy etwas in einem gefährlichen Geschäft abgeholt. Doch Harry wollte jetzt nicht an Draco Malfoy und geheimnisvolle Pulver denken, sondern sich lieber mit Ginny beschäftigen, daher bedankte er sich brav bei Mundungus und ging mit Ginny davon, jedoch nicht ohne die Flasche Feuerwhiskey von Mundnugs zurück zu fordern. Der arme Zauberer hatte nur einen winzigen Schluck erhalten.

Sie gingen langsam wieder in den Fuchsbau, während sie die restliche Flasche leerten, es war noch nicht Mitternacht. Als sie hereinkamen hörten sie jemanden die Treppe langsam hinauf laufen.

"Ron und Hermione", sagte Ginny.

Sie kicherte. Auch Harry fand das plötzlich unheimlich lustig und lachte los.

Immer noch kichernd setzten sich die beiden an den Tisch. Harry fühlte sich unheimlich hungrig. Da kam der Kuchen wie gerufen. Luna saß immer noch am Tisch und bewunderte den Kuchen. Als sie das bemerkten mussten Harry und Ginny wieder lachen.

"Was ist den mit euch los?", fragte Luna.

Harry war zu beschäftigt mit Essen, um auf die Frage zu reagieren doch Ginny sagte: "Nichts."

Als es zwölf Uhr schlug stand Dumbledore auf, die übrigen Gäste folgten seinem Beispiel und sie sangen. Mitten im Lied stürmten Ron und Hermione ins Zimmer – Ron schon wieder im Bademantel, Hermione sah so aus als hätte sie sich innerhalb von fünf Sekunden angezogen. George zwinkerte Harry und Ginny zu, um ihnen Rons Hose zu zeigen, die jetzt unter der Eckbank lag.. Harry musste schon wieder lachen, als er den puterroten Ron erblickte, der noch stärker errötete als er Fleur sah. Auch Mrs Weasley schaute ihren Sohn kritisch an, sagte jedoch am Tisch nichts. Doch Harry war sich sicher, dass sie sich ihn noch vornehmen würde. Nachdem sie geendet hatten applaudierte Dumbledore laut. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Harry!", sagte er, dann lief er auf den Jungen zu und schüttelte mit strahlenden Augen seine Hand. Auch Remus Lupin gratulierte Harry und umarmte ihn innig, doch Harry spürte die Asche der Verzweiflung, die wohl wegen Sirius' Tod noch immer an seinem ehemaligen Lehrer nagte. Auch Luna konnte sich endlich von der Torte lösen, um Harry an sich zu drücken. So gratulierten ihn nach und nach alle Gäste, zuletzt umarmte Ginny ihn und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange. Harry musste zittern, während eine flammende Empfindung durch seinen Körper jagte.

Plötzlich schwebten lauter Geschenke auf den Tisch. In allen erdenklichen Farben standen Pakete verschiedenster Form und Größe da, einige veränderten ihre Farbe sogar ständig. Das größte Paket, das merkwürdigerweise oben auf lag und daher bedenklich schwankte leuchtete in allen Regenbogenfarben. Zum Glück ist Snape nicht aufgetaucht, dachte Harry.

Harry nahm das größte Paket vom Stapel, er versuchte vorsichtig zu sein, dennoch fielen einige andere Pakete auf den Boden. Von einem der fallenden Pakete kam ein panischer Aufschrei. Er stockte kurz, öffnete dann aber das große Paket.

"Gefällt dir das Paket, Harry?", fragte Tonks, "Habe das Papier selbst verzaubert."

Harry riss das leuchtende Papier ab, darunter kam ein weiteres Paket in Geschenkpapier zum Vorschein. Diesmal sah es aus wie ein Nachthimmel, mit Mond und tausend Sternen, doch langsam wurde Tag auf dem Papier und die Sonne erschien. Harry entfernte auch das Papier. Er packte weiter und weiter aus, bis er nur noch eine kleine Schachtel, wie sie Muggel für Ringe verwenden, vor sich hatte. Fred und George hatten sich köstlich amüsiert, Harry war beim Auspacken auch nicht langweilig geworden, denn jedes Papier war ein eigenes Geschenk. nachdem es abgerissen worden war verwandelte es sich immer in ein großes Poster. Außer dem Regenbogenpapier und der Nacht gab es noch ein Quidditchspiel, einen fliegenden Drachen, ein Feuerwerk und noch anderes. Nur Hermione schien das Geschenk nicht zu gefallen, denn sie stampfte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf, während Harry auspackte. Ron versuchte ebenfalls ungeduldig auszusehen, doch Harry bemerkte genau, dass er sich in Wahrheit freute und nur versuchte es Hermione recht zu machen. In der Schachtel lag tatsächlich ein kleiner silberner Ring mit einem schwarzen Edelstein.

"Was ist das?", fragte Harry.

Tonks antwortete: "ich dachte es wäre ganz nützlich. Wenn du den Ring drehst ertönt ein Laut, der für Menschen unhörbar ist, vor dem Poltergeister allerdings fliehen. ich weiß ja, wie nervig Peeves sein kann."

Harry lachte, stimmt, es war ein nützliches Geschenk.

Von Ron bekam er einen Chudley Cannons Umhang in tiefstem Orange und Hermione schenkte ihm ein Buch: "Magische Schilde" während Hagrid bei Süßigkeiten blieb – zum Glück verzichtete er diesmal auf Selbstgebackenes. In Hagrids Paket lag noch ein paar neuester Drachenhauthandschuhe von Charlie, Rons Eltern hatte zusammen mit Percy neue Schulumhänge für Harry besorgt, von Lupin und Moody erhielt er einen weitere Buchreihe zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und ein weiteres Fotoalbum. Harry wusste, dass es sich in erster Linie um Fotos von Sirius handelte. nachdem er eine riesige Schachtel mit dem Feuerwerk der Weasley Zwillinge ausgepackt hatte war kein Geschenk mehr da. Hatte Dumbledore nichts für ihn? Doch der alte Zauberer kam auf ihn zu und drückte ihm etwas in die Hand. Harry sah nichts, spürte aber, dass er etwas hielt.

Was sollte das sein. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Armreif oder eine Uhr, nur war sehr warm. Dumbledore flüsterte: "Verwahre es gut. Du wirst herausfinden, wozu es gebraucht wird."

Harry steckte das merkwürdige, unsichtbare Ding schnell in seine Tasche. Diese Geheimniskrämerei hatte er eigentlich satt aber an seinem Geburtstag wollte er sich nicht ärgern.

Alle gratulierten Harry noch einmal und setzten dann die Feier fort, Mrs Weasley ging jedoch früh zu Bett, außerdem verschwanden Ron und Hermione schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder. Während die meisten Gäste tanzten oder sich unterhielten saßen Ginny und Harry grinsend am Tisch um die Feier zu beobachten. Insbesondere Luna sorgte immer wieder für Heiterkeit doch für Harry war es weit spannender, dass er und Ginny im Geburtstagstrubel so viel Spaß miteinander hatten.

TBC


	5. Aufbruch

_Kapitel 5  
_

**Aufbruch**

_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere sind geistiges Eigentum von JK Rowling (inzwischen eigentlich von Warner Brothers), allerdings gehört diese Geschichte allein mir._

_Pairings: Hermione/Ron, Fleur/Bill, weitere folgen..._

_Kommentar: Und es geht weiter... Mal schauen, wie lange noch. Ich bin gespannt, wie ich wieder reinkomme. Dafür scheint die Geschichte nun tatsächlich loszugehen... zumindest die Schulzeit._

_

* * *

_

Auch Luna verdrückte sich bald mit einem Stück Kuchen. Wo schlief sie überhaupt? Doch Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass die Lovegoods wohl auch in der Nähe des Wieselkopfes wohnten. Wahrscheinlich holte ihr verrückter Vater sie ab. Während er und Ginny immer enger zusammenrückten stellte er sich vor, wie Mr Lovegood seine Tochter auf einem runenverzierten knallrümpfigen Kröter reitend abholte. Das wäre sogar ein Tierwesen, das existiert. Er musste schon wieder grinsen –vor allem bei dem Gedanken an eine Schlagzeile im Klitterer „Familie hat Monster als Reittier." Auch Ginny grinste und kicherte, während sie beobachtete, wie Professor Dumbledores langer Bart beim Tanz mit Fleur schlackerte.

Percy setzte sich neben sie.

„Ah, Harry. Ich wusste wirklich, dass du die Wahrheit sagst... aber ich konnte mich nicht offen äußern. Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, dann hätte Fudge dich nach Askaban geschickt."

„Danke, Percy", sagte Harry inmitten eines Kicheranfalls, der hin und wieder von Schluckauf unterbrochen wurde. Ihm war nie wirklich aufgefallen, wie gewichtig Percy gestikulierte. Ständig wedelte er mit den Armen und Händen ziellos umher.

„ja, und jetzt habe ich einen sehr wichtigen Auftrag. Streng geheim natürlich... Wir sind auf der Suche nach Traumpulver... wird immer aus dem Orient importiert, wichtiges Wahrsagemittel, aber sehr gefährlich und giftig in höheren Dosierungen. Man hat gehört, dass Menschen die es genommen haben tagelang oder gar bis in alle Ewigkeit schliefen. Wir glauben, dass die Todesser damit was planen. Außerdem gibt es immer noch keine gesetzlichen Richtlinien zur Korngrößere der verschiedenen Pulver. Ich arbeite da gerade etwas aus. Mr Crouch sagte immer..."

Ginny blickte Harry erstaunt an. Traumpulver? da klingelte auch bei Harry etwas. Aber was sollten Crabbe, Goyle oder auch Draco Malfoy mit einem gefährlichen Wahrsagemittel. Hatte Mr. Borgin sich mit "Süße Träume" wirklich darauf bezogen. Mundungus würde die Information wohl an Dumbledore weiter tragen, mit Percy wollte Harry wahrlich nicht drüber reden. Er fand den Percys Vortrag zugleich lustig und unglaublich nervig. Während Ginnys älterer Bruder von schlecht geeichten Sieben in Arabien sprach gelang es Ginny Dumbledore zu sich zu winken, der Fleur an Bill weiter gab und ihnen Percy glücklicherweise abnahm, denn der Schulleiter stürze sich mit Percy in ein anregendes Gespräch über Pulverkonsistenz, Zölle auf magische Materialien und die unvermeidlichen Kesselböden. Harry meinte ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf Dumbledores und strengen Ernst auf Percys Gesicht erkennen zu können.

Harry und Ginny zogen sich vom Tisch zurück und ließen sich auf einer kleinen Holzbank im Schatten eines Baumes nieder. Sie beobachteten die Gebrurtstagsgesellschaft und kicherten die ganze Zeit vor sich hin. Dieser Feuerwhiskey ließ alles langsamer und zugleich lustiger erscheinen, Ginny und Harry wurden zunehmend angeheiterter und Harry wurde es auch immer wärmer. Er konnte bei den Zwillingen sogar darüber lachen, dass sie Butterbier tranken, dabei hatte er sie schon so oft gesehen und es war eigentlich vollkommen normal.

Ginny streichelte durch Harrys strubbeliges Haar, während er noch enger an sie rückte. Dabei kicherten sie wie die Mädchenmeute, die Cho Chang ständig flankierte. Plötzlich war Lupin neben ihnen aufgetaucht: "Was ist denn mit euch los?" "Nichts", beeilten sich beide kichernd mitzuteilen.

"Ahja", grinste Lupin, "ich unterbreche euch ja wirklich nur ungern, aber ich wollte mal mit dir reden, Harry."

"Kann... kann Ginny dableiben?", fragte Harry. Denn allein wollte er nicht über Sirius und die schrecklichen Ereignisse reden, mit Ginny fühlte er sich bedeutend wohler.

Lupin zögerte, nickte dann aber: "Harry, Sirius war dein Pate und der Mensch, der deinen Eltern am nächsten stand. Er war auch mein Freund. Aber ich wollte dir sagen... falls es irgendetwas gibt kannst du dich an mich wenden. Ich kann Sirius natürlich nicht ersetzen, aber ich möchte dir ein Freund sein."

Harry musste wegen der geschwollenen Ausdrucksweise Lupins wieder kichern. Hatte er diese Rede auswendig gelernt? Aber zugleich war er seinem ehemaligen Lehrer wirklich dankbar, das bedeutete ihm viel.

"Remus, du bist nicht Sirius... aber ich denke, dass ich dich auch als so etwas wie einen Paten ansehen kann." Lupin schien sichtlich gerührt, während Harry durch Ginnys Haare strich.

"Und", kicherte Harry, "Was macht der Orden so?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob der Zeitpunkt so gut ist, um darüber zu reden..."

"Och bitte", bettelte Ginny.

"Ja", sagte Harry und mühte sich ernst zu klingen, "es geht doch bei dieser ganzen Voldemort-Geschichte um mich."

"Na gut", meinte Lupin," einiges wisst ihr ja schon. Was Voldemorts Pläne angeht, so vermuten wir, dass er Kontakt zu den Kobolden aufnimmt. Bill und ich versuchen mit Kobolden und anderen von der Zaubererschaft unterdrückten Völkern – etwa Werwölfen – in Kontakt zu treten, um sie davon abhalten sich Voldemort anzuschließen. Dann ist Voldemort wohl auf der Suche nach Artefakten – Relikten großer Zauberer – die ihm grenzenlose Macht verleihen könnten, wenn er sie entfesselt. Du musst wissen, dass in so etwas wie dem Sprechenden Hut sehr viel Macht steckt, die man mit komplizierten Ritualen auf sich übertragen kann. Dumbledore versucht jetzt natürlich auch an diese Gegenstände zu kommen... es ist ein Rennen und hier gibt es keine Silbermedaille für den zweiten Platz, Harry."

Harry kicherte, den Satz hatte er schon einmal in einem komischen Muggel-Film gehört – er musste sie immer mit Dudley schauen, weil die Dursleys ihm kaum erlaubten sich allein zu beschäftigen – wie ihm gerade einfiel. Lupin starrte ihn entgeistert an, Ginny dagegen stimmte mit ins Lachen ein.

„Ihr habt vielleicht etwas viel Feuerwhiskey getrunken, oder?", lächelte Lupin, „ich will euch ja den Spaß nicht verderben... aber seid ein wenig vorsichtig damit, ja?" Daraufhin nahm er ihnen die Flasche ab und ging.

"Is' eh leer!", brüllte Harry ihm noch nach.

Schließlich blickte Mrs Weasley im Nachthemd aus dem Schlafzimmerfenster und schickte sie alle ins Bett. Harry und Ginny stiegen gemeinsam die Treppe zum Fuchsbau hinauf.

"Du, Harry?", fragte Ginny, als sie vor ihrer Tür standen, "Seit die Zwillinge hier sind schläft Hermione bei mir im Zimmer und da sind wohl gerade Ron und sie beschäftigt... könnte ich... bei dir, also bei Ron, schlafen?"

Harry nickte, dann hatten beide wieder einen Kicheranfall.

"Wenn Mum das wüsste", kicherte Ginny.

Harry musste beim Gedanken an eine aufgebrachte Mrs Weasley laut lachen.

Beide traten in Rons Zimmer, sie legten sich auf Harrys Bett, dort kuschelten sie sich eng zusammen. Harry gab Ginny einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, dann schliefen beide aber ein.

Früh am nächsten morgen bezogen Ginny und Ron wieder ihre eignen Betten, während die Gäste schon wieder abgereist waren, Harry dröhnte derweil der Schädel vom Feuerwhiskey. Als Ron sich in sein Bett fallen ließ knurrte Harry: "Nicht so laut!"

Auch die folgenden Tage verbrachte Ron meist gemeinsam mit Hermione, während Harry und Ginny zusammen herum hingen. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, mal schienen sie allerbeste Freunde zu sein, dann frisch verliebt, doch außer einigen flüchtigen Küsschen und etwas Händchen-Halten passierte nicht viel. Beide hatten auch Angst vor der schnüffelnden Mrs Weasley, der diese Turtelei in ihrem Haus gar nicht gefiel, ganz zu schweigen von dem Spott der Zwillinge, unter dem vor allem Ron zu leiden hatte: "Brüderchen, da du jetzt ständig mit Hermione zusammenhängst erwarten wir nur Ohnegleichen von dir. Und mit Scherzartikeln können wir dich natürlich auch nicht mehr versorgen, die interessieren dich ja nicht mehr." Außerdem scherzten sie immer wieder über möglichen Nachwuchs von Hermione und Ron, bis es Mrs Weasley schließlich zu bunt wurde.

Harry untersuchte auch das Geschenk Dumbledores, es blieb unsichtbar und schien wirklich ein Armband zu sein. Harry lege es an, woraufhin seine Hand seltsam prickelte. Doch wozu es gut sein sollte erschloss sich Harry nicht. Auch Ginny wusste keinen Rat. Mit Hermione und Ron dagegen redete er nicht über das Geschenk. Obwohl Hermione sicher Rat wusste war sie nicht ohne Ron anzutreffen. Meist hing er an ihr und sonst war sie damit beschäftigt dafür zu sorgen, dass Ron nicht hinter Fleuer her starrte.

Am ersten September gelang es Mr Weasley einige Ministeriumsautos aufzutreiben, um nach Kings Cross zu fahren. Ron und Hermione begaben sich bald turtelnd in den Zug, es war zwar noch Zeit bis er fuhr, aber Hermione sagte etwas von wegen "Vertrauensschülerabteil". Harry hatte ganz andere Vorstellungen von ihren Planungen. Eng umschlungen verschwanden die beiden im Hogwarts-Express, auf dem ganzen Weg tauschten sie heiße Küsse aus. Harry fragte sich ernsthaft ob die beiden miteinander redeten. Es schien ihm, als habe er sich in den wenigen Minuten, die sie miteinander hatten mehr mit Hermione unterhalten, als Ron während der gesamten Zeit. Sie waren nur dabei sich zu küssen oder was-auch-immer miteinader zu machen. „Wie kann man nur so wild aufeinander sein?", fragte Ginny. Harry wusste darauf auch keine Antwort. Als sie den Bahnsteig entlang schlenderten fielen ihnen Neville Longbottom und Luna Lovegood ins Auge, die eng umschlungen neben der großen Lok standen. Sie waren gerade in einen innigen Kuss versunken, als Harry und Ginny näher kamen. Neville bemerkte sie und ließ Luna hektisch los, dabei nahm er die scharlachrote Farbe der Lok an. „Hi, Harry", quiekte er.

„Oh, Harry, Ginny, Hallo. Neville und ich sind jetzt zusammen, toll, oder? Dad mag Neville auch sehr gerne, vielleicht weil er ihm ein Klitterer-Abo verkauft hat."

Ginny und Harry kicherten schon wieder, doch sie freuten sich für ihre Mitschüler. Neville und Luna mochten zwar sehr merkwürdig sein, aber so passten sie gut zusammen. Außerdem hatten sie im letzten Schuljahr ihren großen Mut beweisen.

„Warum hast du uns denn nichts davon erzählt, Luna?", fragte Ginny.

„Oh, ich muss es wohl vergessen haben, außerdem war der Kuchen so spannend. Ich dachte außerdem, dass ihr euch nicht besonders für mein Privatleben interessiert."

Luna konnte so ehrlich sein, dachte Harry.

„Natürlich interessieren wir uns für dich, wir sind doch Freunde", erklärte Ginny.

Luna dachte kurz darüber nach, dann sagte sie: "Ja, wahrscheinlich bin ich es einfach nicht gewöhnt Freunde zu haben. Ich meine: Ich hatte noch nie welche und jetzt habe ich auch noch eine Beziehung. Das ist alles sehr verwirrend."

Neville stand etwas bedröppelt daneben, als Harry und Ginny sie schließlich allein ließen begannen sie wieder die beiden DA-Mitglieder wieder mit dem Küssen. Harry begrüßte noch einige andere Mitschüler und erfuhr zu seinem Erstaunen – davon hatte sie wohl bisher nichts erzählt, um ihn nicht zu verletzen – dass Ginny zum Captain des Quidditsch-Teams von Gryffindor gemacht worden war. Ginny war eine sehr gute Spielerin und versicherte ihm gleich ihn wieder als Sucher aufzunehmen. Mit dieser Wahl war er sehr zufrieden, so hatte er nicht diese ganzen Traningspläne aufzustellen und konnte trotzdem spielen. Aber Ginny hatte sich wohl wirklich Sorgen gemacht, dass er sich übergangen fühlen könnte. Als Beweis des Gegenteils küsste er sie zart auf die Wange.

Er stand mit Ginny am Bahnsteig, als hinter ihnen eine schneidende Stimme ertönte: "Potter und seine Geliebte... die Freundin aller Schlammblüter." Niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy stand hinter ihm. Der blonde Slytherin war allein, er wurde nicht – wie üblich – von seinen beiden Gorillas begleitet. In Harry keimte Hoffnung auf... vielleicht waren sie ja wirklich nach dem Rauswurf aus dem Fahrenden Ritter gestandet. „Na, seid ihr in das so genannte Haus der Weasleys eingezogen? Ihr, das Wiesel und das Schlammblut und spielt Großfamilie?" Harry und Ginny hoben drohend den Zauberstab. „Oho, wollt ihr mich etwa angreifen?", höhnte Malfoy. „Dein Vater kann dir ja nicht mehr helfen... wenn er in Askaban sitzt", kam es von Seamus Finnigan, der ganz in der Nähe stand. „Dämliches Halbblut", schnappte Malfoy zurück. Seamus hexte Malfoy einen Ganzkörperklammer-Fluch auf den Hals. Malfoy lag unbeweglich am Boden, Harry beugte sich über ihn, sagte „Sieh dich vor, Draco" und beendete – zur Verwunderung aller – den Fluch. Malfoy stand gekränkt auf, um auf eine Gruppe von Slytherins zuzugehen.

„Warum hast du das gemacht, Harry?", wollte Seamus wissen.

„Ach, ich denke er hat zu Hause genug gelitten, seine geliebten Gorillas sind nicht da und in der Schule wird er auch nicht mehr lautstark mit seinem Vater angeben können..." Aber wo waren Crabbe und Goyle? War Draco vielleicht so gereizt, weil er das merkwürdige Pulver nicht erhalten hatte? Das würde Harry noch untersuchen müssen.

Was Harry aber wirklich komisch vorkam: Trotz aller Gemeinheiten, die Malfoy ausgespuckt hatte, bekam er Mitleid mit dem blonden Slytherin, als er über dessen Situation nachdachte.

TBC


	6. Im HogwartsExpress

_Kapitel 6  
_

**Im Hogwarts-Express**

_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere sind geistiges Eigentum von JK Rowling (inzwischen eigentlich von Warner Brothers), allerdings gehört diese Geschichte allein mir._

_Pairings: Hermione/Ron, Fleur/Bill. Luna/Neville_

_Kommentar: Jetzt sind sie endlich im Hogwarts-Express, hat ja auch lange genug gedauert bis hierhin. Ob sie die Schule je erreichen werden?_

_

* * *

_

Mit Neville, Luna und Ginny im Schlepptau begab sich Harry in den Hogwarts-Express. Von Ron und Hermione war keine Spur zu entdecken, aber Harry war auch nicht erpicht darauf die Vertrauensschülerabteile zu durchsuchen, da dies ohnehin nicht von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen wäre. Fast am Ende des Zuges fanden die drei Gryffindors samt ihrer Freundin aus Ravenclaw noch ein freies Abteil. Als sie ihre Koffer gerade ins Abteil hieften, lief Cho Chang mit einigen ihrer Freundinnen vorbei, sie grüßte Luna, gab sich aber alle Mühe Harry zu ignorieren. Harry selbst errötete und entschied sich dazu lieber Ginny anzuschauen, auch wenn dies die Röte in seinem Gesicht nicht weniger werden ließ. Er atmete kurz durch und als er wieder aufblickte war zumindest Cho aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden.

"Und, wie waren eure Ferien?"; fragte Ginny als sie schließlich Platz genommen hatten.

"Ich war mit Gran in Griechenland, Großonkel Algie sammelt dort seltsame Mittelmeerpflanzen. Sehr interessant übrigens, wir haben dort Affoldillwurzel geerntet, die werde ich Professor Sprout zeigen Dann hab' ich Luna bei ihrem Dad besucht", berichtete Neville.

Harry erinnerte sich an seine erste Unterrichtsstunde bei Snape und meinte: "Wenn du die Affodillwurzel in einem Wermutsud kochst, dann kannst du sicher Snape damit beeindrucken." Snape hatte ihn damals danach gefragt, was diese Kombination ergibt, Harry hatte es schon wieder vergessen, aber es wäre schon komisch, wenn Neville Snape mit einem zaubertrank überraschen könnte.

"Willst du Snape einen Trank der lebenden Toten präsentieren", fragte Ginny. Das war es also gewesen. Warum konnte sie sich so etwas nur merken?

"Und mein Dad hat mit mir nach Trockenwassermumins gesucht", erzählte Luna, "gefunden haben wir keine. Wahrscheinlich wegen der Nargeln. Dann hat Neville mich besucht und nach wenigen Tagen haben wir uns zum ersten Mal geküsst, Neville kann übrigens wirklich gut küssen. Nicht, dass ich schon viel Erfahrung hätte, aber..."

"Ich glaube das reicht, Luna", unterbrach Neville seine Freundin.

Diese blickte verdutzt: "Warum denn? Dad sagt immer wir sollen unseren Freunden alles erzählen, das erleichtert die Seele und wenn man etwas verschweigt, dann siedeln sich vielleicht Entymuffs in einem an. Dad recherchiert gerade für einen großen Artikel über sie."

Irgendwie hatte Harry Luna schon vermisst, aber manchmal ging sie zu weit, daher entschloss er sich zu einem Themenwechsel: "Sagt mal, was wisst ihr eigentlich über Traumpulver?"

"Warum fragst du nicht Hermione?", flüsterte Ginny, "bei ihr könntest du damit mehr Erfolg haben, als hier."

"Aber nur wenn Ron sie einmal loslässt", kicherte Harry.

"Vielleicht hat sie Zeit für dich, wenn Ron mal wieder seine Hose suchen muss. Die Zwillinge werden ihn damit sicherlich auf Trapp halten."

Neville hob an zu sprechen: "Nicht viel, in Zaubertränke war ich nie so besonders. Aber es wird wohl aus einigen seltenen Pflanzen hergestellt, Professor Sprout hat das mal erwähnt. Unter anderem benötigt man Samthauch und purpurnen Lotos. Alles sehr gefährlich und vom Zaubereiministerium in die Liste der Güter der Sicherheitsklasse A eingestuft. Aber warum willst du das eigentlich wissen?"

"Hab' mal was drüber gelesen", sagte Harry. Diese Informationen waren aber schon einmal ganz interessant. Dennoch stellte sich immer mehr die Frage, was die Slytherins mit Wahrsagemittelchen zu tun hatten. Dass Crabbe und Goyle konnten zwar bessere Noten gebrauchen, doch am Unterricht in Wahrsagen nahmen sie gar nicht teil. Waren sie so blöd und erwarteten von einem solchen Mittel, dass es sie die Aufgaben der verschiedenen Tests vorher wissen ließ. Hatten sie es vielleicht genommen und darüber den Zug verpasst? Nein, das Mittel musste für Malfoy sein und der blonde Fiesling hatte irgendeinen Plan. Wenn Harry nur wüsste was. Falls jemand dieses Mittel bei ihm fand, so würde es mächtigen Ärger geben, wenn Harry die Erklärungen von Neville eben verstanden hatte. Aber wollte Malfoy überhaupt Traumpulver oder ging es um etwas völlig anderes?

"Dad meint Traumpulver sei unnötig", mischte sich Luna ein, "mit der richtigen Meditationstechnik und einem offenen Geist lassen sich Visionen auch ohne solche Hilfsmittel erreichen. Im nächsten Klitterer wird er etwas darüber schreiben. Aber ehrlich gesagt Harry, ich verstehe auch nicht warum dich das interessiert. Ich hatte bisher immer den Eindruck, dass du es nicht so mit Wahrsagen hast. Du warst zwar nicht ganz so engstirnig wie deine Freundin Hermione, aber Dad würde auch nicht behaupten, dass du über den nötigen freien Geist verfügst. Wo sind eigentlich Hermione und dieser komische Ron Weasley? Er sagt immer so lustige Sachen."

"Vertrauenschülerabteil", murmelte Ginny.

"Oder Badezimmer", flüsterte Harry, was Ginny kichern ließ.

"Ich habe ja manchmal den Eindruck, dass er Hermione mehr mag als sie ihn. Ich weiß nicht ob das auf lange Sicht gut gehen kann. Neville und ich, wir mögen uns beide sehr gerne, daher sind wir für Dad auch ein ideales Pärchen", sagte Luna und gab Neville einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann verabschiedete sie sich kurz und nahm einen Stapel Klitterer-Hefte unter den Arm.

Mit einem Ohr vernahm Harry, wie Luna durch die anderen Abteile streifte, um dort den Klitterer zu verkaufen. Bald jedoch kam sie zurück: "Wollt ihr vielleicht einen Klitterer? Niemand wollte mir einen abkaufen und Cormac McLaggen hat gesagt, er würde mir einen Beinklammer-Fluch anhexen, falls ich ihm den Klitterer noch einmal anbieten würde."

Ginny nahm ihrer Freundin gerne eine Ausgabe des Klitterers ab, auch Neville meldete sich.

"Aber das ist dann schon das zehnte Mal die gleiche Ausgabe, Neville", sagte Luna, "du scheinst ja einen ziemlich hohen Verschleiß zu haben. Vielleicht sollte ich Dad fragen, ob er das nächste mal auf strapazierfähigeres Papier drucken kann." Neville errötete schon wieder, Luna dankte ihm für den Kauf des Klitterers mit einem Kuss,

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und zwei Syltherin-Schüler aus Harrys Jahrgang – Theodore Nott und Blaise Zabini – betraten das Abteil. Nott war ein kleiner, blasser Junge mit kurzen aschblonden Locken, Blaise war groß und schlank, sein leuchtend schwarzes Haar trug er nackenlang.

"Du, Potter", ergriff Nott das Wort. "Wir sollen dir etwas von Draco ausrichten."

"Kann er nicht selbst kommen?"; fragte Harry.

"Draco entschiedet selbst, ob er es nötig hat zu erscheinen", erläuterte Blaise.

"Ach, dann seid ihr jetzt die offiziellen Nachfolger von Crabbe und Goyle? Haben die eigentlich den Weg zum Bahnhof nicht gefunden?", fragte Ginny.

Nott brüllte: "Schnauze!"

Harry flüsterte: "Sie sind anscheinend wirklich die offiziellen Nachfolger."

"Draco lässt dir ausrichten: Wenn Crabbe und Goyle nicht innerhalb der nächsten drei Tage in der Schule sind, dann...", sagte Zabini und blickte verwirr zu Nott

"... dann, äh, dann macht er dich persönlich dafür verantwortlich", ergänzte Nott.

"Genau!", bestätigte Zabini.

"Und was will er tun? Mir seinen Vater auf den Hals hetzen? Naja, der sitzt wohl in Askaban." Und kommt da hoffentlich so schnell auch nicht mehr heraus, wenn der Orden des Phoenix Wache hält, dachte Harry bei sich.

Nott und Zabini flüsterten einander etwas zu, dann zischte Nott: "Schnauze!"

"Seinen Vater braucht er dazu nicht, aber vielleicht solltest du in den nächsten Tagen auf deine kleine Blutsverräter-Freundin achten", sagte Zabini.

Nott ergänzte: "Genau, auch der Lahmarsch, der Wieselkönig, das Schlammblut und du sollten mal aufpassen, dass ihnen nichts passiert. So eine Schule ist ein gefährlicher Ort, dort gibt es..."

"Schnauze!", rief Zabini.

Harry blickte Ginny an, doch diese zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper: "Ihr traut euch doch gar nicht an mich heran. Malfoy soll nur kommen. Und was haben wir überhaupt mit Crabbe und Goyle zu tun?"

"Draco wird schon seine Gründe haben", meinte Zabini und schlich zu Abteiltür hinaus. Nott blickte sich kurz irritiert um, er zog seinen Zauberstab, deutete auf Ginny und rief "Pertrificus totalus". Doch er hatte die Rechnung ohne die Mitglieder der DA gemacht, jeder im Abteil, selbst Neville, hatte schneller einen Schildzauber beschworen als Nott seine Formel gemurmelt hatte. Ginny setze nach, indem sie dem Slytherin einen Flederwicht-Fluch auf den Hals hetzte. Verfolgt von einem fliegenden Wesen mit Fledermausflügeln stürmte Nott aus dem Abteil und brüllte: "Äh, äh... Blaise... so warte doch auf mich!"

"Was ist denn mit denen los? Die waren doch sonst nicht so blöd?", fragte Neville. Dass ausgerechnet Neville Intelligenz beurteilte wunderte Harry schon ein wenig.

"Ich weiß auch nicht, momentan erinnern sie wirklich an Crabbe und Goyle. Obwohl die wahrscheinlich ohne Malfoy unser Abteil nicht einmal gefunden hätten. Aber ist Nott nicht nach Hermione der Jahrgangsbeste?", sagte Harry.

Ginny mutmaßte: "Das sieht ganz so aus als würde Malfoy irgendwas im Schilde führen. Vielleicht sollten wir wirklich herausfinden was mit Crabbe und Goyle los ist, wer weiß was Malfoy mit intelligenteren Kumpanen anstellen kann."

Harry seufzte und schrieb gleich einen Brief an Mundungus Fletcher, in dem er ihn um Hilfe bei der Suche nach Crabbe und Goyle bat. Jetzt half er schon Malfoy bei der Suche nach seinen Freunden, was war da nur wieder los und hatte vielleicht gar Voldemort da irgendwo seine Finger mit im Spiel?

"Ich denke wir kommen gleich an", sagte Luna, "vielleicht sollten wir uns umziehen."

Sie zog völlig ungeniert ihr Kleidchen aus und schlüpfte, nun in hellblauer Unterwäsche gekleidet, in ihren Hogwarts-Umhang. Währenddessen wurde Neville scharlachrot im Gesicht.

Bald hielt der Hogwarts-Express tatsächlich am Bahnhof, das Wetter war angenehm mild, obwohl mit dem Beginn der Schulzeit sonst der Herbst langsam einsetzte, war es der erste wirklich angenehme Tag seit Beginn der Sommerferien. Doch Harry erwartete nicht, dass dieses Schuljahr und die nächste Zeit angenehm sein würde, ganz im Gegenteil. Manchmal fragte er sich, was er an dieser Schule überhaupt noch machte, wenn doch draußen, in der wirklichen Welt, Lord Voldemort sein Unwesen trieb. Sollte er sich nicht viel lieber dem dunklen Lord stellen, statt brav Hausaufgaben zu machen und den Unterricht zu besuchen? Doch er wusste ebenso genau, dass er noch viel zu lernen hatte, bis er Voldemort auch nur annähernd gewachsen war. Gab es da einen besseren Ort für ihn als Hogwarts, den sichersten Ort der Zaubererwelt, da sich Albus Dumbledore hier aufhielt? Hagrid begrüßte die Erstklässler, während Harry mit seinen Reisegefährten eine der Kutschen zum Schloss nahm. Die Thestrale störten ihn überhaupt nicht mehr.

"Hunger", sagte Luna, "ich habe heute extra kaum etwas gegessen, damit ich am Abend richtig zulangen kann. Außerdem kocht Daddie auch nicht so gut, seit Mum tot ist mache ich das meistens, aber wenn es nach Hogwarts geht lässt er es sich nicht nehmen das Frühstück zu machen."

Auch Harrys Magen knurrte, aber zunächst würden sie die lange Auswahlzeremonie und eine Ansprache über sich ergehen lassen müssen.

"Was der Sprechende Hut wohl diesmal singt?", fragte Neville. "Vielleicht hat er ja Ratschläge für den Kampf gegen du-weißt-schon-wen."

Zwar bezweifelte Harry letzteres, doch die Frage war dennoch interessant. Über den Sprechenden Hut hatte er sich bisher kaum erkundigt. Da fiel ihm auf, dass Lupin davon erzählt hatte, dass Voldemort auf der Suche nach Artefakten wie dem Sprechenden Hut sei. Wie hatte Dumbledore ihn wohl gesichert? Wollte Malfoy ihn an sich bringen? Aber was hatte das mit dem Traumpulver zu tun? Harry merkte, dass er kaum etwas vom Sprechenden Hut wusste. Er sollte wirklich Hermione einmal danach fragen, immerhin kannte sie Geschichte Hogwarts auswendig. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass er Hermione seit King's Cross nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Merkwürdigerweise entdeckte er auch Ron nirgends, auch als sie schließlich das Schloss erreichten fehlten von den beiden jede Spur. Wo sie nur abgeblieben waren? Hatten sie vielleicht vor lauter Liebe den Zug verpasst? Immerhin waren sie bald als Vertrauensschüler gefordert. Doch nicht nur Harry vermisste die beiden, auch die anderen Gryffindors blickten sich irritiert um.

Es waren nur noch wenige Schritte bis zur großen Halle. "Potter, wo sind Weasley und Granger", erklang eine zischende Stimme hinter ihm. Dort stand, mit seiner Hakennase und dem langen schwarzen Haar, Severus Snape. "Ist das Trio unglücklicherweise getrennt worden? Gab es Streit? Oder sollte sich die Besserwisserin und der unfähige Rotschopf vielleicht dazu entschieden haben dieses Schloss nicht mehr zu besuchen? Dann wäre ich ja nur noch mit Ihnen und Mr. Longbottom gestraft. Nicht, dass man dann von Erholung reden könnte, aber es wäre ein Fortschritt."

TBC


	7. Der Sprechende Hut

_Kapitel 7_

**Der Spreche****nde Hut**

_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere sind geistiges Eigentum von JK Rowling (inzwischen eigentlich von Warner Brothers), allerdings gehört diese Geschichte allein mir._

_Pairings: Hermione/Ron, Fleur/Bill, Luna/Neville..._

_Kommentar: Endlich sind sie da. Wann wird der Unterricht beginnen?_

_

* * *

_  
Ohne einen Kommentar riss sich Harry vom Meister der Zaubertränke los und folgte seinen Freunden in die Große Halle. Neben Ginny und Neville ließ er sich am Gryffindor-Tisch nieder und blickte sich um. Viele bekannte Gesichter starrten ihn an.

„Hallo Harry", piepste Colin Creevey und zog gleich seine Kamera hervor. Wo blieben nur Ron und Hermione? Seine Blicke wanderten zum Syltherin-Tisch. Dort saß Draco Malfoy, gegenüber von Pansy Parkinson und zwischen Blaise Zabini und Theodore Nott. Es war doch mehr als seltsam. Sowohl Draco als auch ihm fehlten die beiden ständigen Begleiter. Er wollte Ron und Hermione natürlich nicht mit Crabbe und Goyle vergleichen, dennoch fiel es ihm auf. Auch Ginny sah sich verwirrt um.

Am Lehrertisch sah Harry lauter bekannte Gesichter, Professor Dumbledore lächelte, Snape dagegen schien äußert schlecht gelaunt und suchte mit den Augen den Slytherin-Tisch ab. Snape saß eine ältere Frau, die Harry bekannt vorkam, die er aber niemals zuvor in Hogwarts gesehen hatte. Sie trug einen zerfledderten Geierhut auf dem Kopf und starrte zum Gryffindor-Tisch, der Zaubertrank-Lehrer sah immer wieder mit finsterem Blick zur Hexe hinüber. Neville Longbottom lief scharlachrot an und nun fiel es auch Harry ein: Die alte Hexe war Nevilles Großmutter!

„Was macht denn deine Gran hier, Neville?", fragte Ginny.

Harry lauschte neugierig als Neville antwortete: „Sie unterrichtet. Dumbledore hat sie gefragt."

Das ganze schien dem Jungen äußert peinlich zu sein, während immer mehr Gryffindors neugierig zu Neville blickten.

„Ist sie sehr streng?", fragte Dean besorgt. Neville murmelte nur unverständlich vor sich hin und bemühte sich in eine andere Richtung zu schauen.

„Was hält deine Gran eigentlich von Luna?", fragte Ginny.

Sofern dies möglich war glühte Neville nun in noch dunklerem Rot. „Mag sie nicht besonders", fiepte er, „findet sie merkwürdig."

Obwohl fast jeder Luna merkwürdig fand tat Harry sein Freund sehr leid. Neville hatte ohnehin schon genug Probleme in Hogwarts, die Anwesenheit seiner Großmutter würden diese bestimmt nicht verkleinern

Während Harry noch darüber nachdachte führte Professor McGonagall eine Schar Erstklässler in die Große halle. Auch der Halbriese Hagrid nahm nun am Lehrertisch Platz und winkte Harry freudig zu. Nun war es an Harry rot anzulaufen, denn er hatte nicht vor das Fach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, das Hagrid unterrichtete, weiter zu belegen. Dennoch winkte er zurück.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Professor McGonagall den Sprechenden Hut gut sichtbar auf einem Stuhl postiert und zog eine lange Pergamentrolle hervor. Die Erstklässler blickten erstaunt zum alten Spitzhut, als dieser zu singen begann:

_Dieser Schule noble Tugend,_

_Ist zu erziehen die holde Jugend._

_Auch in Zeiten hart und schwer,_

_Lernen hier Hexen und Zauberer._

_Der Häuser vier sind's an der Zahl_

_Und ich habe nun die Qual der Wahl,_

_Aus euren Geistern zu erlesen_

_Wo sich findet euer Wesen._

_Für Gryffindor ein Löwe steht,_

_Mut durch den hohen Turme weht,_

_Ein Dachs bewacht stolz Hufflepuff,_

_Fleiß und Treue sind hier wach,_

_Über Ravenclaw ein Rabe kreist,_

_Die Weisheit hier die Richtung weist,_

_Durch Slytherin die Schlange gleitet,_

_Euch dorthin eure Herkunft leitet._

_Setzt mich auf euren Kopf geschwind,_

_Damit ich euch eine Heimat find._

_Doch in dieser schweren Zeit,_

_Hilft uns nur die Einigkeit,_

_Unterlasst der Häuser Streit,_

_Macht Hogwarts nun zum Kampf bereit!_

In der Großen Halle brach Applaus aus. „Hört, hört!", sagte Ginny. Nur der Slytherin-Tisch schien nicht vom Lied des Sprechenden Huts begeistert.

Professor McGonagall rief nun die Ertklässler der Reihe nach auf:

„Abbott, Steven."

Ob dies wohl ein Bruder von Hannah Abbott, war, die in Harrys Jahrgang das Haus Huffelpuff besuchte. Auch Steven wurde dorthin geschickt. Harry aber achtete kaum auf die Erstklässler, er dachte an den Sprechenden Hut. Der Hut wusste also um die Gefahren der Zeit, er konnte Denken, doch war er wirklich ein so mächtiges Artefakt? Immerhin steckte wohl ein teil des Geistes aller vier Gründer der Schule in dem unscheinbaren Hut. Welche Mächte Voldemort wohl damit entfesseln konnte? Und was für vergleichbare Gegenstände gab es wohl noch? Schließlich wurde „Wilkins, Jane" zu einer Ravenclaw gemacht nd die Auswahl war vorbei. Harry hatte kaum die neuen Gryffindors beachtet, zu sehr war er in Gedanken versunken. Er schreckte nur manchmal auf, wenn er merkte, dass er aus großen Augen niegierig beobachtet wurde.

Mit einem aufmunternden „Haut rein!", von Professor Dumbledore begann das Festmahl. Die herrlichsten Gerichte erschienen wie aus dem Nichts. Am Ravenclaw-Tisch häufte sich Luna riesige Portionen aufn Teller und auch nun vermisste Harry seine Freunde. Ron würde ebenfalls unglaublich viel essen, Hermione dagegen würde sich wieder einmal über die Arbeit der Hauselfen in Hogwarts auslassen.

„Nimm etwas, Harry, sonst ist noch alles weg", sagte Ginny und reichte ihm eine Platte mit Roast Beef.

Als das Dessert erschien lief der Hausmeister Argus Filch aufgeregt von der Eingangstür zum Lehrertisch, dort berichtete er Snape etwas und der Meister der Zaubertränke stand mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf, um Filch aus der Großen Halle zu folgen.

„Was der wohl hat?", fragte Harry misstrauisch. Doch nur Ginny schien etwas bemerkt zu haben, die übrigen Gryffindors waren in Gespräche vertieft oder aßen, Neville dagegen war damit beschäftigt Gesprächen und den Blicken seiner Großmutter auszuweichen.

Wenige Augenblicke später betrat Snape wieder die Große halle, hinter ihm her liefen, jeweils mit hochrotem Kopf, Hermione und Ron. Hermione trug ihre Muggel-Kleidung, Ron dagegen war wieder nur in seinen orangen Chudley Cannons-Bademantel gekleidet. Die gesamte Große Halle brach in lautes Gelächter aus, auch die Gryffindors konnten sich nicht zurück halten.

Hermione und Ron ließen sich neben Harry und Neville nieder, was letzterem nur wieder einen bösen Blick von seiner Großmutter einbrachte.

„Schon unter der Dusche gewesen, lieber Bruder?", fragte Ginny.

Ron schnaubte: „Wir haben fast das Aussteigen verpasst, wegen..."

„... Vertrauensschülersachen", sagte Hermione, während sich Harry und Ginny zugrinsten.

„Dann waren unsere Koffer auch schon weg und wir konnten unsere Schulumhänge nicht anziehen", sagte Ron.

Harry und Ginny warteten auf eine Fortsetzung, als die nicht kam sagte Ginny: „Was aber immer noch nicht erklärt warum du hier im Bademantel auftauchst."

Ron stöhnte: „Fred und George müssen meine Kleidung verhext haben. Ich kann meine Hose schon den ganzen Sommer kaum finden und jetzt fehlt auch noch mein Shirt. Dafür taucht ständig dieser Bademantel auf."

Die Umsitzenden grinsten bei dieser Erklärung. Falls Fred und Geroge Rons Kleidung wirklich verhext hätten würde Harry dies ausgesprochen gut gefallen.

„Und zu allem Überfluss hat Snape uns hundert Punkte abgezogen", sagte Hermione.

Damit war die Heiterkeit am Gryffindor-Tisch vorbei. Mit bösen Blicken starrten nun alle Snape am Lehrertisch an, der selbst gefällig grinste. McGonagall dagegen blickte mit einem Kopfschütteln zu Ron und Hermione, während sich Dumbledore und Flitwick anscheinen amüsierten.

„Wie hat er euch eigentlich erwischt", wollte Ginny wissen.

Hermione erklärte: „Wir haben versucht uns hinein zu schleichen, dann ist uns ausgerechnet Mrs Norris über den Weg gelaufen."

Ron Umhang war der Blickfang in der Großen Halle und zog die Blicke nur so auf sich. Er wandte sich Harry zu: „Kumpel, jetzt hab ich aber einen Kohldampf."

Kaum waren diese Worte ausgesprochen verschwanden die letzten Reste des Desserts. Ron grunzte, Harry und Ginvy dagegen mussten ein Lachen unterdrücken.

Vom Syltherin-Tisch schaute Draco Malfoy voller Schadenfreude zu ihnen hinüber, doch Crabbe und Goyle blieben verschwunden. Harry musste innerlich grinsen: Er hatte seine Freunde wieder, während Malfoys immer noch ohne Gorillas da saß. Dazu mischte sich jedoch ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, Malfoys Vater war in Askaban und er hatte keine Freunde mehr in Hogwarts. Pansy Parkinsons Zuwendungen schien Malfoy nur widerwillig über sich ergehen zu lassen. Hatte er, Harry Potter, etwa Mitleid mit Draco Malfoy? Rasch schüttelte Harrys diese Gefühl von sich ab.

Albus Dumbledore erhob sich und breitete die Arme aus: „Da unser Festessen nun vorbei ist, wird es Zeit für einige Worte. An unsere Erstklässler: Herzlich willkommen in Hogwarts und den bekannten Gesichtern sage ich ein herzliches Willkommen zurück.

Unseren Erstlässlern möchte ich mitteilen, dass der Verbotene Wald nicht umsonst diesen Namen trägt und auch einige der älteren Schüler sollten sich daran erinnern. (Dabei warf er Harry, Ron und Hermione einen Blick zu.)

„Auch einige Mitteilungen gibt es von unserem Hausmeister Mr Filch: Zauberei zwischen dem Unterricht ist nach wie vor verboten, zudem gibt es viele weitere Verbote, die gerne bei mr. Filch erfragt werden können. An oberste Stelle stehen Artikel von Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze.

Ich freue mich sehr eine neue Lehrkraft begrüßen zu dürfen: Den Unterricht im Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste übernimmt in diesem Jahr Professor Augusta Longbottom".

Er deutete auf Nevilles Großmutter, die sich erhob und leicht verneigte. Dabei kam eine gewaltige rote Handtasche zum Vorschein. Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen, er dachte daran wie Neville im dritten Jahr seinem Irrwicht, der das Aussehen von Professor Snape angenommen hatte, Kleidung und Tasche seiner Großmutter anhexte. Auch einige der anderen Schüler mussten wohl daran denken, Snapes Miene dagegen verfinsterte sich.

Vom Slytherin-Tisch vernahm Harry einen entsetzten Aufschrei: „Die Oma vom Schwachkopf soll mich unterrichten? Ich bin ein Malfoy!"

Völlig unbeeindruckt setzte Dumbledore seine Rede fort: „Falls ihr in den Quidditch-Teams mitspielen wollt wendet euch bitte an eure Hauslehrer. Die Sechstklässler lassen den Hauslehrern bitte im Laufe des heutigen Abends noch ihre Auswahl für ihre UTZ-Fächer zukommen.

Aber nun zu etwas weit wichtigerem als schulischen Angelegenheiten: „Ihr wisst alle, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist und sich bereits einige schreckliche Dinge ereignet haben. Verfalls bitte nicht in Panik, wir sorgen hier in Hogwarts mit allen Mitteln für eure Sicherheit und versuchen euch so gut es geht auf mögliche Auseinandersetzungen vorzubereiten. Es ist jetzt wichtiger denn je, dass wir zusammen halten. Lasst euch deswegen die Worte des Sprechenden Huts als Rat dienen, haltet zusammen, denn gemeinsam sind wir stärker. Und nun , ab ins Bett, folgt bitte den Vertrauensschülern in eure Gemeinschaftsräume."

Harry konnte erkennen, dass Malfoy während der rede demonstrativ gähnte, während die meisten Schüler gespannt lauschten. Nach dem Ende der Rede brach ein großes Durcheinander aus. Die Erstklässler suchten verzweifelt nach den Vertrauensschülern, Hermione und Ron schienen sich aber zu sehr zu schämen, um die Führung zu übernehmen. Doch der Geist von Gryffindor, der Fast-kopflose-Nick, rief den neuen Schülern zu: „Folgt einfach dem orangen Bademantel."

Die Erstklässler lachten und Ron übernahm stöhnen die Führung. Die große Traube von Schülern setze sich in Bewegung, sie liefen durch Korridore, über bewegliche Treppen und landeten schließlich vor dem Porträt der Fetten Dame, das den Gemeinschafstraum hütete.

„Passwort?", fragte sie.

„Äh, äh..", stammelte Ron. Offensichtlich kannte er es nicht.

Harry erkannte wie sich Colin Creevey nach vorne kämpfte. Obwohl er nun schon in der fünften Klasse war wirkte er noch immer sehr klein. Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf das Colin ein blitzblankes Vertrauensschülerabzeichen an der Uniform trug.

„Einigkeit", piepste er aufgeregt und die fette Dame öffnete den Durchgang. Wie passend, dachte Harry als er das Passwort hörte.

Kaum im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen setzten sich Harry, Hermione und Ron zusammen.

„Wir müssen unbedingt unsere UTZ-Fächer wählen", erklärte Hermione und reichte den beiden jeweils einen Bogen Pergament.

„Das ist doch ganz einfach"; sagte Ron, „du darfst ohnehin alles wählen und nimmst alles, ich darf wegen meiner schlechten Noten nur Kräuterkunde, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Zauberkunst nehmen und Harry nimmt alles, was er braucht um en Auror zu werden, außer Zaubertränke, weil er das wegen seiner Note nicht wählen darf."

Harry nickte und schrieb die entsprechenden Fächer auf: Zauberkunst, Verwandlungen, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Kräuterkunde.

Hermione überlegte noch: „Ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht alles nehmen. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe benötige ich nicht. Arithmantik und alte Runen dagegen werde ich weiter machen. Und natürlich die gleichen Sachen wie Harry."

Ron schaute eifersüchtig auf: Die gleichen Sachen wie Harry, wie? Und was ist mit mir? Wann willst du bei einem so vollen Stundenplan überhaupt noch Zeit für mich haben?" Zur Antwort gab Hermione ihm einen langen und feuchten Kuss.

Harry nutzte den Augenblick und entfernte sich von den beiden. Er setzte sich zu Ginny, um mit ihr vor dem Kamin zu sitzen, dabei lachten sie immer noch über Rons Auftritt im Bademantel.

TBC


	8. Snapes Zorn

_Kapitel 8_

**S****napes Zorn**

_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere sind geistiges Eigentum von JK Rowling (inzwischen eigentlich von Warner Brothers), allerdings gehört diese Geschichte allein mir._

_Pairings: Hermione/Ron, Fleur/Bill, Luna/Neville, Ernie/Justin..._

_Kommentar: Was habe ich mir da _nur eingebrockt? Wohin soll sich das alles nur entwickeln?

* * *

Endlich lag Harry in seinem Bett im Gryffindor-Schlafsaal, lange noch hatte er mit Ginny vor dem Kamin gesessen und geredet. Seine Klassenkameraden waren schon eingeschlafen, neben sich meinte er Ron im Schlaf „'Mione.." murmeln zu hören, während _Neville wohl ei_n „Luna.." von sich gab. Zumindest Dean und Seamus schienen noch keine Beziehungen eingegangen zu sein. Harry selsbt dachte an Ginny, als er langsam in den Schlaf sank.

_Es war völlig du__nkel um ihn herum, doch er wusste dass jemand dort war. Er konnte Stimmen hören. _

„_Meinst du dass der Plan funktioniert?", fragte jemand. Die Stimme kam Harry bekannt vor._

_Ei__ne andere Stimme antwortete: „Es ist alles perfekt geplant. Sie werden nichts merken. Nur er kann jetzt noch versagen,"_

„_Er wird nicht versagen", sagte der erste Mann, „ihm gebührt SEIN Vertrauen."_

_Der zweite Mann sprach wieder: „Wenn er sie nicht findet wird er bestraft werden. Und du wirst mit ihm fallen."_

_Schließlich erhob sich eine dritte Stimme, zischend und bösartig Harry wusste genau wem diese Stimme gehörte, „Schluss jetzt", sagte er..._

Dann erwachte Harry, seine _Narbe schmerze, schweißgebadet lag er im Bett. Es war Voldemort, ih_n hatte er in seinem Traum gehört. Doch wer waren die anderen Männer? Einen kannte er, aber im Traum schien die Stimme fern und nun war ihr Klang nur mehr eine ferne Erinnerung. Harry wusste, dass es einen Plan gab, doch wusste er überhaupt nicht um was es ging. Eigentlich sollte er seinen Geist verschließen. Dumbledore würde es nicht schätzen wenn er in die Gedanken des Dunklen Lords eindrang und vor kurzem erst hatte dies zur Katastrophe geführt. Doch er musste heraus finden worin der Plan bestand. Harry konzentrierte sich auf seine Erinnerungen an den Traum. Er wollte dorthin zurück. Unruhig warf er sich im Bett hin und her, doch der Schlaf wollte nicht über ihn kommen.

Erst nach Stunden schlief er ein und es kam ihm vor als hätte er nur ein paar Augenblicke geschlafen, als ihn Ron mit einem: „Aufstehen, Kumpel. Erster Schultag" weckte.

Sollte er Dumbledore von dem Traum erzählen. Aber was sollte er sagen? Dass Voldemort einen Plan hatte? Das wusste der Schulleiter mit Sicherheit schon. Er würde Harry sicher nur dazu ermahnen seinen Geist zu verschließen. Deswegen wollte er auch nicht mit Hermione darüber reden. Er wusste schon wie sie reagieren würde: „Harry, du weißt dass diese Verbindung nicht gut für dich ist. Oder magst du es etwa in Voldemorts Geist zu sehen. Du musst damit aufhören, hör auf Dumbledore. Denk doch nur an Sirius..."

So eine Diskussion konnte er wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Kurz überlegte er, ob er mit Ron darüber reden könnte. Doch sein bester Freund würde Hermione sicher alles erzählen und eine eigene Idee hätte er mit Sicherheit nicht. Harry wollte keinesfalls wieder Okklumentik-Unterricht bei Snape haben, nicht jetzt wo er den meister der Zaubertränke endlich los war. Aber vielleicht könnte er mit Ginny sprechen. Das schein ihm eine gute Idee zu sein. Selbst wenn sie keinen Rat wüsste, würde es ihm sicher gut tun dieses Erlebnis mit jemandem zu teilen.

Harry folgte Ron in die große Halle zum Frühstück. Hermione wartete schon und Ron begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss. Harry rückte ein Stück von den beiden weg, um sich zu Ginny zu setzen. Diese saß direkt neben Neville, der wild mit Luna knutschte. Offensichtlich frühstückte sie jetzt am Gryffindor-Tisch. Sollte das ein Dauerzusatnd bleiben?

Hier konnte er unmöglich mit Ginny über seinen Traum sprechen. Als er sich umblickte sah er wie Malfoy aufgeregt mit Zabini und Nott sprach und dann höhnisch zu Harry blickte. Crabbe und Goyle waren immer noch nicht da und mit den Posteulen kam auch kein Brief von Mundungus. Was sollte Harry nur tun? Er sah wie eine Eule einen Tagespropheten ne**be**n Hermione ablegte, die sich aber nicht darum kümmerte, saß sie doch auf Rons Schoß. Beim Küssen warf Ron eine Tasse Tee um, deren Inhalt sich sofort über den Tagespropheten ergoss. Harry sah die Schlagzeile: „Minister Fudge tritt zurück – Kein _Nachfolger i_n Sicht!" _Nebe_n der Schlagzeile erkannte er das Foto eines äußerst mitgenommenen Fudge, er soeben damit beschäftigt war dem Tee auszuweichen, als würde das Bild die Schlagzeile wörtlich nehmen.

Konnte das mit Voldemorts Plan zusammen hängen? Wollte er Zaubereiminister werden oder einen seiner Anhänger dazu machen? Harry fischte nach dem feuchten Tagespropheten und stieß gleich auf die nächste Schlagzeile: „Lucius Malfoy aus Askaban entlassen – Großer Irrtum?" Jetzt fehlt nur noch dass Malfoy Zaubereiminister wird, dachte Harry. Immerhin würde diese Nachricht Draco Malfoys gute Laune erklären. Harry blickte wieder zum blonden Slytherin, der nun auch den Tagespropheten vor sich hatte. Konnte er da Entsezten auf dem Gesicht Dracos lesen? Was Harry sich in letzter Zeit alles einbildete.

Auch Ginny blickte interessiert in den Tagespropheten, während Professor McGonagall die Stundenpläne verteilte. Als sie hinter Ron und Hermione auftauchte und sich räusperte schreckten die beiden auf und ließen voneinander ab. Hermione war scharlachrot angelaufen, als sie auf ihren Stundenplan blickte.

„Muss zu Zaubertränke"; murmelte sie und verließ fluchtartig die Große Halle. Auch Ron hätte sich wohl gerne verdrückt, als ihm McGonagall kommentarlos den Stundenplan in die Hände drückte. Auch Ginny musste zum Unterricht, Harry und Ron dagegen hatten nun frei. Als McGonagall fort war blickte Ron glücklich auf: „Hey Kumpel, ich habe nur drei Fächer. das ist super. So viel Freizeit."

Harry nickte und überlegte was er nun tun könnte. Er entschloss sich in die Bibliothek zu gehen, vielleicht konnte er ja etwas über Traumpulver erfahren.

Ron war von diesem Vorschlag nicht begeistert: „Bibliothek? Ich will doch nicht mehr lernen als nötig. ich übe ein wenig Quidditch. Kommst du mit?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich in Richtung Bibliothek in Bewegung, als Professor McGonagall plötzlich vor ihm auftauchte.

„Potter, hätten Sie kurz Zeit für mich?", fragte sie.

"Sicherlich", sagte Harry.

„Potter, ich habe mich gefragt, warum sie nicht Zaubertränke gewählt haben. ich dachte Sie wollten Auror werden", sagte McGonagall.

„Hätte ich ja gerne", erklärte Harry, wobei gerne in Zusammenhang mit Zaubertränke sicherlich gelogen war, „aber Snape..."

„Professor Snape, Potter."

„Gut, dann eben Professor Snape nimmt nur Schüler mit einem Ohnegleichen auf", sagte Harry.

McGonagall sagte: „Da unterschätzen Sie mal den Einfluss des Schulleiters nicht. Also, gehen Sie in Zaubertränke. Und nehmen Sie Mr. Weasley mit, der hat hier ohnehin zu viel Freizeit und bevor er bei mir in Verwandlungen stört, soll er es doch in Zaubertränke tun."

Harry nickte und stürmte Ron hinterher.

Auf dem Weg in die Kerker murrte Ron: Ich will aber gar nicht in Zaubertränke. ich hasse Zaubertränke!"

Harry sagte nur: „Dafür hast du ein Fach mehr mit Hermione"

Dies zauberte zumindest ein Lächeln auf Rons Gesicht.

Der Unterricht hatte wohl schon angefangen. Die Tür zu Snapes Klassenraum war geschlossen und Harry sah nur Ernie Macmillan und Justin Finch-Fletchley im gang stehen. gab Justin Ernie da etwa einen zärtlichen Kuss?

„Viel Spaß bei Snape", hauchte Justin Ernie noch zu. dann verschwand er.

In diesem Augenblick sah Ernie die beiden Gryffindors: „Kannst den Mund wieder zu machen, Weasley. ja, ich bin mit Justin zusammen. Ein Problem damit?" Dabei hob er den Zauberstab.

„N_ei_n, kein Problem", murmelte Ron.

„Außerdem habe ich nicht vor deswegen im Bademantel durch Hogwarts zu rennen", sagte Ernie. Harry grinste.

Sie öffneten die Tür zum Klassenraum und traten ein.

Snape erstarrte: „Mr. Macmillan, der Unterricht bei mir beginnt pünktlich. zehn Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff. Potter, Weasley, was wollen Sie hier? Das ist der Unterricht in Zaubertränke und ich verkaufe keine Bademäntel."

„Professor McGonagall hat gesagt...", begann hHarry.

„.. dass der hochverehrte Schulleiter für unsere Berühmtheit und seinen minderbegabt_e_n Freund eine Ausnahme macht und Sie gegen meinen ausdrücklichen Willen an Zaubertränke teilnehmen dürfen. ich weiß. Dennoch sollten Sie pünktlich sein. Jeweils dreißig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

Ron öffnete den Mund um zu widersprechen, doch Harry trat ihm auf den Fuß. Er wollte nicht noch mehr Punkte verlieren.

"Suchen Sie sich einen Platz, nehmen Sie die Bücher und Zutaten heraus und beginnen Sie, der Trank steht an der Tafel."

„Sir", begann Harry, „wir wussten nicht dass wir Zaubertränke nehmen dürfen und haben deswegen keine Bücher und keine Zutaten."

„Keine Bücher und keine Zutaten", wiederholte Snape, „Das macht jeweils fünfzig Punkte Abzug. Bestellen Sie sich noch heute Ihre Bücher und Zutaten, so lange können Sie ja wohl bei Miss Granger ins Buch schauen. Sonst machen Sie ja auch nichts anderes in meinem Unterricht als die kleine Miss Alleswissern um Rat zu fragen."

Die Slytherins schienen sehr glücklich über das Verhalten Snapes zu sein, Hermione stöhnte kurz auf, als sich Harry und Ron neben sie setzten. Besonders der Anblick Rons schien sie überraschenderweise nicht zu erfreuen.

„Ach ja", sagte Schape", „Potter, Weasley, Granger, Sie haben zusammen zu Begonn des ersten Schultages schon 260 Punkte verloren. Ich glaube das ist Rekord. Also strengen Sie sich an."

Harry war wirklich froh gewesen Zaubertränke nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen. Sollte er dies wirklich auf sich nehmen, nur um vielleichteinmal Auror werden zu können? Immerhin hatte er diese Aussicht, Ron schien nur hier zu sein, weil McGonagall ihn beschäftigen wollte und vielleicht auch um Snape zu verärgern.

Harry bemühte sich durch die Rauchschwaden die Instruktionen von der Tafel zu lesen, es ging offenbar um einen Stärkungstrank, während Ron versuchte Hermione zu umarmen. Fast hätte sie ihn dabei mit ihrem silbernen Dolch gestochen.

„Kein Austausch von Zärtlichkeiten in meinem Unterricht, Weasley", sagte Snape, „zwanzig Punkte Abzug".

„Und bitte auch keine Mordversuche Granger, das wirft nur unangenehme Fragen an mich auf. zehn Punkte Abzug. Wobei ich selbst auch nicht verhehlen kann manchmal das Bedürfnis zu haben dumme Schüler mit dem Messer zu traktieren. Aber erstechen Sie Weasley bitte außerhalb von meinem Unterricht."

Die Slyherins amüsierten sich ungeheuerlich, während von Harrys Kessel nur roter Dampf aufstieg. Laut den Beschreibungen an der Tafel sollte er aber orange sein.

Als der Unterricht zu Ende ging schlich Snape durch die Reihen, Draco Malfoys Trank lobte er besonders. mit denn von Zab**i**ni und Nott schien er äußert unzufrieden zu sein, zog ihnen aber natürlich keine Punkte ab. Dabei sah Zabin_s _Tr_a_nk noch schlimmer aus als Harrys, immerhin hatte Harry es geschafft etwas flüssiges zu brauen, dagegen war Zabinis Trank hart wie Zement.

Ron hatte sich während des Unterrichts um nichts gekümmert und nur Hermione angestarrt, so dass er in den letzten Augenicken einfach irgendwelche Zutaten zusammen mischte.

Snape warf einen Blick auf Rons Trank: „Wie alle Weasleys, völlig unfähig in Zaubertränke. Zwanzig Punkte Abzug". An Hermiones Gebräu konnte er nichts aussetzen, bis er bei Harry halt machte:

„Matt und dunkelrot, Potter. dabei solle er leuchtend orange sein. Können Sie keine Farben unterscheiden? Ebenfalls zwanzig Punkte Abzug. Sie sollten sich das mit den Zaubertränken wirklich noch einmal überlegen."

Als sie die Treppe in Richtung der großen Halle hinauf liefen sagte Harry. „Snape ist noch so bösartig wie immer. Das wird en hartes Jahr. beim nächsten Mal werde ich das nicht stumm ertragen."

Ron stimmte ihm zu: „Genau, diese gehässige und gemeine Fledermaus. man sollte ihn mit seinen eigenen Tränken vergifte..."

„Ron...", murmelte Hermione warnend.

"Was denn?", zischte Ron, "es ist doch wahr: Er ist einfach eine hässlicher Zauberer, dem es Freude macht andre grundlos zu quälen. ich hoffe Dumbledore schmeißt ihn raus. und zwar aus dem höchsten Turm"

Harry grinste bei der Vorstellung, Hemione dagegen murmelte noch einmal: „Ron..:"

„Was ist denn?", fragte Ron, „steht er hinter mir und hat alles gehört oder was?" dabei lächelte er.

„In der tat Weasley", zischte es auf einmal hinter den dreien. Dort stand tatsächlich Snape. „Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Und nachsitzen. Melden Sie sich heute abend bei Mr. Filch. Damit haben Sie zusammen schon 380 Punkte verloren. Allein 200 davon gehen auf das Konto von Mr. Weasley, dabei hätte ich Mr. Potter mehr zugetraut. Ich wüsste gerne was ihre Mitschüler dazu sagen."

Mit diesen Worten ließ Snape die drei stehen.

TBC


	9. Unterricht bei Gran

_Kapitel 9_

**Unterricht bei Gran**

_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere sind geistiges Eigentum von JK Rowling (inzwischen eigentlich von Warner Brothers), allerdings gehört diese Geschichte allein mir._

_Pairings: Hermione/Ron, Fleur/Bill, Luna/Neville, Ernie/Justin, Draco/Pansy, Zabini/Nott..._

_Kommentar: Tja, so läuft es eben in Hogwarts. Unterricht und allerlei Ereignisse. un die Kapitel werden wohl wieder länger. Bitte R&R._

_

* * *

_

Hermione rauschte zu ihrem nächsten Fach. Warum musste sie nur so viel Unterricht haben? Harry und Ron malten sich aus, was sie alles mit Snape anstellen würden, wenn sie nur die Macht dazu hätten. Besonders Ron war scher enttäuscht, dass er sich nun regelmäßig von Snape quälen lassen musste, statt seine Freizeit zu genießen. Die beiden schrieben rasch ihre Bestellungen für Zaubertränke zusammen und schickten sie mit Hedwig in die Winkelgasse.

Beim Mittagessen trafen Harry und vor allem Ron einige böse Blicke, offensichtlich hatte sich herum gesprochen wer für den immensen Rückstand von Gryffindor beim Kampf um den Hauspokal verantwortlich war.

„Sorg lieber dafür, dass du die Punkte wieder reinholst statt ständig zu essen oder Hermione zu knutschen. Ich möchte in meinem ersten Jahr als Vertrauensschüler nicht letzter im Hauspokal werden", quiekte Colin Creevey beim Essen Ron zu, der gerade seinen dritten Pudding verzehrte, weil Hermione schon auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek war, um Hauaufgaben zu machen.

Am Nachmittag versammelten sich die Schüler vor Gewächshaus 6, Kräuterkunde stand auf dem Stundenplan. Es war unerträglich heiß im Gewächshaus, wuchsen dort doch nur Pflanzen des Orients. Abgesehen von der Hitze allerdings war der Unterricht entspannend, ihre einzige Aufgabe war es die verschiedenen Lotosarten zu beschneiden. Hin und wieder kitzelten die Sporen des Lotos ihnen in der Nase, so dass die Stunde zur einer amüsanten Niesorgie wurde. Ron musste einmal so heftig Niesen, dass einige Blätter einrissen. Somit verlor er noch mehr Punkte, dies machte Neville jedoch wieder wett, der sich so eifrig um seine Pflanzen kümmerte, dass er sogar schneller als Hermione mit der Arbeit fertig war.

Am meisten Aufsehen erregten aber Justin und Ernie, die frisch verliebt herum turtelten, statt sich der Arbeit zu widmen. Somit war Professor Sprout gezwungen auch Huffelpuff Punkte abzuziehen.

„zwei Jungs, das ist ja widerlich", zische Michel Corner, wurde aber sofort von Padma Patil angezischt.

Parvati, Lavender und Padma hingen sich nun an Ernie und Justin, ständig murmelten sie: „Wie süß!"

Ron versuchte den Lotos wieder zu richten, dabei sagte er zu Harry und Hermione: „Hoffentlich finden die nie Hermione und mich süß. Aber Justin soll ruhig mit Ernie rummachen, so lang er nicht von mir will. Mione, hilf mir doch mal..."

Hermione unterbrach ihn: „Ronald Weasley, du wirst doch inzwischen wohl selbst mit diesen Pflanzen zurecht kommen, immerhin hast du schon im sechsten Jahr Kräuterkunde und diese Probleme könnte ein Erstklässler lösen. Außerdem was soll das heißen, so lange er nichts von dir will? Findest du die Beziehung zwischen zwei Männern nur erträglich, so lange es nicht um dich geht, das ist doch..."

Während Hermione sich in Rage redete und Ron versuchte sie mit seinem Dackelblick zu beruhigen, rutschte Harry etwas weiter von ihnen weg, bis er gegen Hannah Abbott stieß.

„Ups", sagte er und wurde rot.

Hannah wiederholte: „Ups", und wurde ebenfalls rot. „Diesen Michael Corner konnte ich noch nie leiden", sagte sie.

„

Da fiel Harry ein, dass Michael einmal mit Ginny zusammen gewesen war. „ich mochte ihn auch nie", bestätigte er.

Damit triebt er Hannah zu einem Lächeln. „was meinst du wie lang das zwischen Ron und Hermione halten wird?", fragte sie.

Harry zögerte. Er war nun wirklich kein Experte für Beziehungen. „Keine Ahnung", gab er zu, „aber sag mal, ist dein Bruder jetzt auch in Hogwarts?"

„Ja", sagte Hannah und bat ihn dabei ihre Pflanze zu halten, „er sit einfach schrecklich. Kleine Brüder eben". Dabei berührte sie wie zufällig seine Hand. Wenn es doch nur Ginny Hand wäre, dachte harry sehnsüchtig.

Mit dem Ende des Unterrichts hatten Ron und Harry ihre Pflicht für diesen tag getan und Harry war viel zu müde, um sich um Hausaufgaben oder weitere Recherchen zu kümmern. Auch Hermione und Ron hatten sich bis zum Abendessen wieder vertragen. Dort versuchten die drei so gut es eben geht den feindseligen Blicken zu entgehen. Wenn dies so weiter ging würde sich Harry wohl das Essen von Dobby in den Gryffindor-Schlafsaal bringen lassen müssen, um sich nicht ständig schuldig zu fühlen. Obwohl er es eigentlich als angenehm empfand einmal nicht der Mittelpunkt der Abneigung der übrigen Schüler zu sein. Dies traf vielmehr Ron. Wenn dieser wieder beim Quidditsch versagen sollte würde es sehr schwer werden. Harry fragte sich wann Ginny beginnen wollte zu trainieren.

Beim Versuch den Blicken der Anderen auszuweichen ließ Harry die Augen durch die große halle wandern. Neville saß in inniger Umarmung am Ravenclaw-Tisch unter dem strengen Blick seiner Großmutter, den er wohl gar nicht mehr bemerkte. Als er zum Slytherin-Tisch sah stutze Harry. Führte Nott dort gerade einen Ringkampf mit Zabini? Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte Harry, dass sich die beiden wohl äußerst heftig küssten, dabei schien jedoch keine Zärtlichkeit in der Luft zu liegen. Daneben ließ sich Malfoy von Pansy Parkinson massieren und auch die beiden küssten sich. Was wollte den Draco Malfoy von diesem schrecklichen Mädchen, dachte Harry. Er wunderte sich sowieso über die vielen Pärchen, die es nun offenbar in seinem Jahrgang gab.

Er stupste Ron an, der kurz von Hermione abließ und nuv auch zum Slytherin-Tisch schaute.

„Haha, Zabini und Nott! Wie peinlich", sagte Ron.

Hermione rollte mit den Augen, Ginny sprach ihren Bruder an: „Das sagst du doch nur weil es zwei Jungs sind. Sonst sagst du doch auch nichts wenn die Slytherins rumknutschen."

Ron versuchte sich zu erklären, als Lavender Brown auch aufblickte: „Merkwürdig ist es schon. bisher konnten sich die beiden doch nicht leiden. Angeblich haben sie sich immer Flüche auf den Hals gejagt."

„Sehr ihr", sagte Ron.

Die Sache mit der Liebe war schon merkwürdig, fand Harry. Dabei blickte er zu Ginny und merkte wie er rot wurde. Schnell sah er in eine andere Richtung, aber auch der Anblick von Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

Erst abend im Geeminschaftsraum der Gryffindors hatten sich alle wieder beruhigt. Harry saß mit Ginny am Kamin und nahm sich den inzwischen getrockneten Tagepropheten von Hermione vor, während neben ihnen Ron und Hermione sowie Neville und Luna wild knutschten.

„Wer wohl neuer Minister wird?", fragte Harry, „der Tagesprophet schreibt, dass es kaum Favoriten gibt, rechnet aber damit, dass Kingsley gefragt wird.

„Wie wäre es mit Dumbledore?", war nun Luna zu vernehmen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Dumbledore hat zwar beratend gewirkt, aber er wird das Amt nicht haben wollen. Ihm liegt zu viel an Hogwarts."

„Wie wäre es mit deinem Dad, Ginny?", fragte nun Neville.

Das hatte wohl sogar Ron mitbekommen. „Dad?", sagte er, „niemals, dann hat sogar Percy größere Chancen."

„Und was soll eigentlich diese Sache mit Lucius Malfoy", wunderte sich Ginny, „Justizirrtum", da lachen ja die Hühner. Da muss Voldemort irgendwie seine Finger im Spiel haben."

Alle außer Harry und Hermione zitterten, als der Name des dunklen Lords erklang.

„Wie er heraus gekommen ist interessiert mich kaum", sagte Harry, „Vvel wichtiger ist doch was er jetzt vorhat. Wir wissen doch, dass Draco irgendwas plant..."

„Aber was nur?", fragte Ginny, „außerdem sind Crabbe und Goyle immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Hoffentlich schreibt Mundungus morgen. Sonst macht Malfoy uns Ärger."

„Ich habe keine Angst vor ihm", ihr etwa?", fragte Harry. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, ebenso Luna.

Doch Neville wurde bleich, meinte dann aber mit zitternder Stimme und nach einem aufmunternden Blick von Luna: „ich doch auch nicht."

Ron und Hermione bekamen von diesem Gespräch nichts mehr mit, zu sehr waren sie mit sich beschäftigt.

Mit einem langen Kuss verabschiedete sich Luna von Neville, auch Ginny wollte zu Bett gehen. Da Ron nicht hinsah gab sie Harry zum Abschied einen flüchtigen Gute-Nacht-Kuss auf die Wange und wandte sich in Richtung des Mädchenschlafsaals. Harry spürte, dass in ihm Wärme aufstieg.

„Das wir Hannah aber gar nicht gefallen", sagte Lavender.

Harry blickte sie verwirrt an: „Was? Wer? Wie?"

Lavender lächelte: „Hannah Abbott. Sie steht auf dich."

Das erklärte einiges. Die Liebe war wirklich anstrengend. In Gedanken ganz an Ginny versunken zog sich Harry auch in den Schlafsaal zurück. Erst als er im Bett lag überlegte er, ob er im Traum wieder eine Vision haben würde. Harry schlief ein.

Plötzlich wurde er durch ein mächtiges Poltern geweckt. Es kam von unten, aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Begleitet von den übrigen Jungs stieg er die Treppe hinab. unten im Gemeinschaftraum lag Ron, wieder im orangen Bademantel. Unmittelbar neben ihm lag eine umgestürzte Kommode sowie einige Bücher. Die Bücher waren Ron offensichtlich auf den Kopf gefallen. Jetzt erkannte Harry was geschehen sein musste: Ron hatte versucht in den Mädchenschlafsaal zu kommen, dabei hatte sich die Treppe in eine Rutsche verwandelt und Ron war gegen die Kommode geprallt. Sein bester Freund hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Kopf und murmelte. „Hermione..."

Diese stand in der Tür ihres Schlafsaals, blickte nach unten, schüttelte den Kopf, drehte auf dem Fuß um und knallte hinter sich die Tür zu. Schallendes Gelächter hallte durch den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum

Harry legte sich wieder ins Bett, er hoffte dass ihn Ron nicht um einen Traum gebracht hatte. Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte ärgerte Harry sich. Kein Traum von Voldemort. Als er nachdachte bemerkte er, dass er sich gar nicht daran erinnern konnte überhaupt geträumt zu haben. „Wohl vergessen", murmelte er.

Beim Frühstück fielen Harry erneut die vielen Pärchen auf, sonst schienen sich die Schüler hauptsächlich über einen möglichen neuen Minister zu unterhalten. Die Sechsklässler waren zudem aufgeregt, da am nachmittag die erste Unterrichtstunde bei Nevilles Großmutter bevor stand. Harry blickte auf, als die Eulen mit der Post erschienen. Tatsächlich hatte eine einen Brief für Harry dabei. Der Umschlag war äußert schmutzig, als Harry ihn öffnete stieg ihm ein Geruch von Pfeifenqualm entgegen. Er entfaltete den Brief:

_Ey Harry!_

_Hab nach den beiden Trotteln gesucht, aber sie ließen sich nicht auftreiben. Waren in der Nocturngasse und sind von da wohl mit Flohpulver weg. Seitdem hat sie niemand mehr gesehen. Weiß auch nicht, was ich jetzt noch machen soll._

_Bye,_

_'Dung_

Zunächst aber gingen die Schüler in den Zauberkunst-Unterricht beim quirligen Professor Fitwick, der sich sehr freute sie alle wieder zu sehen. In dieser Stunde setzte sich Hannah Abbott neben Harry.

Sie versuchten sich an einigen bereits bekannten Zaubern, Hannah gelang es dabei Harrys Brille so zu verzaubern, dass sie wild durch die Gegend flog und sich einfach nicht einfangen ließ. Erst nach einer sehr langen zeit konnte das Mädchen die Brille einfangen. Als sie Harry die Brille auf die Nase setzte, nutzte sie die Gelegenheit um ihm durch die Haare zu wuscheln.

Mit dem Ende des Unterrichts floh Harry beinahe aus dem Klassenzimmer in die Große Halle und zu Ginny. Erleichtert sah er Rons jüngere Schwester am Tisch sitzen und erst nun fiel ihm wieder en, dass er mit ihr über seinen Traum reden wollte. Als er seine Erzählung beendet hatte meinte sie:

„Heute kann ich mich auch nicht an meine Träum erinnern. Luna kann das nicht einmal, dabei führt sie ein Traumtagebuch. Merkwürdig ist das schon. Aber du meintest du kennst die Stimme von einem der Männer aus deinem Traum... ein Todesser?"

Harry überlegte: „Pettigrew war es nicht... aber... natürlich", es fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen, „es muss Lucius Malfoy gewesen sein. An den habe ich nicht gedacht, ich habe ja angenommen, dass er in Askaban sitzt. Hatten sie etwa über Draco gesprochen?

Er sah zum Syltherin-Tisch hinüber, dort verabschiedete sich Pansy gerade mit einem langen Kuss von Malfoy. War der Gesichtsausdruck von Malfoy nicht etwas angewidert, als ihm Pansy den Rücken zudrehte?

Ginny fragte. „Handelt Draco dann im Auftrag von Voldemort?"

Harry überlegte. Das musste es wohl bedeuten. Aber was hatte der Slytherin vor? Er wurde einfach nicht schlau aus ihm. Und was hatte die Geschichte mit Crabbe und Goyle zu bedeuten.

Bevor sich die beiden jedoch weiter unterhalten konnten begann der Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Mrs Longbottom stand vorne an der Tafel und ließ ihren Namen von einem Stück Kreide an die Tafel schreiben.

„So eine alte Schachtel", zischte Zab**i**ni direkt hinter Harry.

„Schnauze!", tönte Nott.

„Guten Tag Klasse," sagte sie, dann blickte sie zu ihrem Enkel, „Neville, lass dich nicht von diesem Lovegood-Mädchen verrückt machen und konzentrier dich lieber auf die Schule."

Die Schüler kicherten, während Neville scharlachrot anlief. Mrs Longbottom setzte ihre Ansprache fort: „Ich bin Augusta Longbottom und nun Zauberstäbe raus, wir lernen hier Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, denn ihr-wisst-schon-wer ist zurückgekehrt und mit ihm viele Todesser. Die Todesser, die meinen Sohn und seine Frau so sehr gefoltert haben, dass sie ihren eigenen Sohn nicht mehr erkennen."

Die meisten Schüler blickten schockiert, Neville stammelte, nur von Zabini und Nott war ein Lachen zu hören. Selbst Malfoy schien sich zurück zu halten.

Mrs Longbottom blickte zu den beiden Slytherins: „Findet ihr das lustig?" Damit wedelte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab, Zabini und Nott wuchsen plötzlich gewaltige Warzen.

„Ihr bleibt so, nach dem Unterricht könnt ihr in die Krankenstation gehen. Und zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin", sagte Mrs Longbottom, „heute üben wir Schildzauber. Mein Enkel wird euch das einmal demonstrieren, er beherrscht die nämlich schon."

Stolz winkte sie Neville heran, der zitternd nach vorne kam. „Gran, bitte, ich will nicht", flüsterte er.

„Paperlapapp", sagte Mrs Longbottom, „sei der Sohn deines Vaters. Jetzt wehre meinen Fluch ab."

Sie hob den Zauberstab und deutete auf ihren Enkel. Der stammelte „P—p—protego...", als ihm auch schon der Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen wurde.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Hat dir das Lovegood-Mädchen schon ganz den Kopf verdreht? Konzentrier dich. Und noch einmal."

Neville hob wieder den Zauberstab und diesmal gelang es ihm tatsächlich den Schild zu beschwören. Nun ließ Mrs Longbottom sie in Paaren üben. („Entwaffnen und Schildzauber") Harry wollte sich schon zu Ron begeben, doch der stand schon neben Hermione. Dean und Seamus hatten auch schon ein Paar gebildet, Neville musste weiter mit seiner Gran üben.

Mrs Longbottom sah, dass Harry ein Partner fehlte und sagte: „Harry, du kannst mit dem Malfoy-Jungen üben." danach flüsterte sie ihm noch ins Ohr: „und zeig es ihm." Sie zerrte Malfoy von Pansy Parkinson fort und stellte ihn neben Harry.

„Potter", zischte Malfoy.

„Malfoy, ich habe keine Ahnung wo deine beiden Trottel sind, was soll das überhaupt?"

„Halt die Klappe und verteidige dich", sagte Malfoy.

Harry blickte sich um. Mit Stolz sah er, dass die Schüler, die im letzten Jahr Mitglied von Dumbleores Armee gewesen waren ohne Probleem ihre Schildzauber schafften.

Malfoy hob den Zauberstab und deutete auf Harry: „Stupor!"

Doch harry war zu schnell. Malfoys Fluch prallte am Schild ab und traf den Slytherin selbst mitten in die brust.

Mrs Longbottom war außer sich. „Entwaffnen habe ich gesagt. Von Schockzaubern war keine Rede!"

Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs wachte Malfoy wieder auf, er hustete und schein große Schmerzen zu haben. Wahrscheinlich täuscht er es mal wieder vor, dachte Harry.

„ich bin verletzt", stöhnte Malfoy.

„Selber schuld", meinte die Lehrerin, „aber gute: Harry, bring ihn in den Krankenflügeln. Außerdem zehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin."

Beim Gedanken von Harry in den Krankenflügel gebracht zu werden wurde Malfoys Gesicht noch bleicher als es durch seine natürlcihe Blässe und den Schockzauber bereits war.

TBC


End file.
